


The Story of Us

by StJohnAlexis



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Happy, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega akihito, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StJohnAlexis/pseuds/StJohnAlexis
Summary: I wrote this story because I was in desperate need of something to cheer me up. All the horrible things going on in the world today have gotten me in such a depressed mood that I decided to write a happy, romantic story.This story is pure fluff, happiness, romance and of course a little frick frack. ;) It was surprisingly difficult to write a story like this, where nobody gets killed and people are nice to each other. So if you are looking for a ride on a pink cloud while eating marshmallows served to you by a Care Bear, then this is the story for you. :)





	1. Spring Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because I was in desperate need of something to cheer me up. All the horrible things going on in the world today have gotten me in such a depressed mood that I decided to write a happy, romantic story.
> 
> This story is pure fluff, happiness, romance and of course a little frick frack. ;) It was surprisingly difficult to write a story like this, where nobody gets killed and people are nice to each other. So if you are looking for a ride on a pink cloud while eating marshmallows served to you by a Care Bear, then this is the story for you. :)

The first thing that caught the eye when approaching Hanae from the sea was the lush tropical greenery blanketing the landscape. It stretched all the way from the valley to the top of the surrounding mountains and disappeared on the other side of the vast island. The ocean waves crashed gently on the sparkling sandy shores carrying with them humidity and adding to the tropical feeling of the climate. 

Bright white houses and cottages were scattered along the coastal line and the bottom of the valley where they almost disappeared in the greenery. The rich, fertile soil of Hanae had yielded generous harvests for centuries and fruits like oranges, peaches, grapefruits, apricots, pears, and rambutans grew plentiful on the island, not to mention the colorful flowers that enveloped it in a heady, exotic scent. The climate in Hanae was characterized by a summer that stretched over ten months and a balmy yet refreshing rainy season that lasted through November and December, finishing the year off with rain that made the foliage glimmer like emeralds. 

The people of Hanae were happy, content and peaceful and lived their lives accompanied by an unwavering faith in an even happier tomorrow. 

***

The scent of flowers permeated the air and hummingbirds flashed by in gleams of jewel tones as Asami walked through his garden. It was a veritable cornucopia of beautiful flowers and carefully cultivated fruit trees. As it was February, all the fruit trees were in full bloom rendering the landscape into an ocean of white, pink and peach hues. 

Walking on the gravel path, Asami could hear the babbling of the brook. It weaved its way around the garden and along the west side of the house before finally coming to an end at a small pond near the fragrant frangipani tree. 

The house itself was every bit as impressive as the scenery surrounding it. Like most houses in Hanae it was a white stone house with a clay tile roof and white window shutters. Only it was bigger. Years ago Asami had hired a beta couple as live-in housekeepers, to help take care of the house and garden and his horses. 

Listening to a nightingale sing in a nearby tree, Asami closed the heavy wooden gate behind him. He knew that the small bird had most likely already succeeded in finding a mate as usually only single nightingales sang during the night. A smile ghosting his lips, Asami thought of how he too would soon have a reason to be happy, as he turned left towards Peach Street.

Asami had decided against riding his black Arabian stallion on this particular morning and headed his steps towards the outskirts of the town. It was a beautiful morning, as was usually the case in Hanae, and he could hear children laughing and playing in the nearby playground. 

***

Standing in front of his closet Akihito tried to decide what he should wear. On most days Akihito preferred to wear simple clothes, like t-shirts and shorts, but since this day was not like most days, he had to choose something else. After careful consideration he chose a pale yellow cotton blouse with an open neckline and white linen pants, which he then traded for white linen shorts, which he then traded back to the linen pants, before walking away from his closet feeling quite overwhelmed. 

Asami Ryuichi had arrived a while ago, but as it was customary for the Alpha to first introduce himself to the parents or guardians of the omega, Akihito had deliberately waited a while before leaving his room.

Unmated Alphas and omegas seldom socialized with each other, at least not without other people present, and they certainly didn’t go out on dates. It was not that it would have been considered improper, but rather because it was… impossible. No matter how much the Alphas respected the smaller and beautiful omegas and had nothing but the best intentions in mind, it was a well-known fact that the scent of an unmated omega could break the self-control of even the most composed of Alphas. Which wasn’t really strange at all considering that that was the whole point of the scent, to attract Alphas. But as the poor omegas really had no way of controlling their allure, it had been decided, hundreds of years ago, that the wooing and courting of an omega should always take place in the presence of the omegas parents. 

Akihito’s parents had died in a boating accident shortly after he was born and his grandparents had raised him. A few years ago Akihito’s grandfather, an Alpha, had passed away, leaving only his grandmother, Nani, an omega like Akihito himself. Asami Ryuichi had contacted Nani a day after the Spring Ball with the intention of introducing himself as a prospective mate for Akihito. After asking Akihito’s opinion on the matter, she had agreed.

That Akihito should not have to marry someone he didn’t love was the one rule she had always been firm on. There had been suitors before, but as Akihito had shaken his head at every one of them, Nani had sent them away. It was not that Akihito was picky. He was not interested in finding the richest or the most powerful and most handsome Alpha in the whole of Hanae. No, he was simply waiting for someone who would make him feel in that _special_ way. He wasn’t really sure how that _special_ feeling was supposed to feel like, but he felt confident that he would recognize it once he encountered it.

And so Akihito descended the stairs to the living room, listening with bated breath as Asami talked to his grandmother. As Akihito entered the room, Nani, a kind, 75-year-old woman smiled at him.  
“Akihito, darling, come and sit down with us. Master Asami was just telling me about himself.” 

Following Akihito with his eyes, Asami forced himself to _not_ sniff the air, so as not to smell the intoxicating scent of the most beautiful omega he had ever laid his eyes on. It took every inch of his considerable willpower not to reach over and touch that smooth and silky skin and press his lips against those moist and plump pale pink lips that reminded him of the blush pink roses in his garden…

“Master Asami?” A voice interrupted Asami from his thoughts and quickly he schooled his features to reveal nothing but the most pristine of intentions.  
“Yes, as I was saying,” Asami cleared his throat, “I have an annual income of well over one hundred thousand cisterlix and I am a member of the Cabinet. I am confident that I would be able to provide your grandchild a very comfortable and secure life. If he should choose to accept me as his mate.”

Akihito and his grandmother both inhaled deeply. One hundred thousand cisterlix was more money than Akihito could even imagine. What would one do with such an amount? Buy hundred horses? A ship? Ten ships? And to be a member of the Cabinet, the town council consisting of the _oldest_ and wisest citizens, at such a young age was almost unheard of.  
“That is quite a list of accomplishments, Master Asami, I am sure that you would be able to provide your mate a very comfortable life,” Akihito’s grandmother spoke politely and turned to look at her grandson.  
“Akihito, do you have something to say or would you like to ask Master Asami something?”

Akihito swallowed and glanced at Asami, who was now looking him straight in the eyes. His dark, handsome features and piercing, copper-and-golden eyes had rendered Akihito quite speechless.  
“Uh…”  
“Your grandmother tells me you’re an avid reader, is that true?” Asami asked suddenly, making Akihito nearly jump out of his seat.  
“Yes,” Akihito nodded his head, still not able to look Asami in the eyes.  
“I have a big library at home, I’d love to show it to you. And my garden. The fruit trees are in full bloom right now, I think you’d like it there.”  
“Master Asami suggested earlier that we visit him at his home, so that you could see it yourself. How does that sound to you, Akihito?” Nani said, taking Akihito's hand.  
Blushing and biting his lower lip, Akihito nodded his head ever so slightly, but remained silent.  
“Well, then, when would be convenient for you Master Asami?”  
Endeared by the shy omega, Asami answered Nani with a smile on his face,  
“How about tomorrow? I can arrange my schedule to suit your needs. And please, call me Asami.”

***

The first time Asami had laid his eyes on Akihito Takaba was at the Spring Ball that was held annually on the first day of February. The Spring Ball was a time for the citizens of Hanae to celebrate the beginning of a new year and for the unmated Alphas and omegas to search for a mate. Every 18-year-old omega, the age of maturity for omegas in Hanae, was invited to the ball and presented to the society. If an omega caught the eye of an Alpha, he could then present himself to his or her parents as a prospective suitor. An omega had the right to decline a proposal and any attempt to force an omega to accept an offer was widely frowned upon. The beautiful and wise omegas of Hanae were highly regarded and it was not unusual for suitors from other countries to visit the island in hopes of finding a Hanaean omega, known for their captive beauty and grace around the world. 

Akihito Takaba had caught the interest of quite a many Alphas. His grandmother had had to answer calls from dozens of Alphas requesting formal meetings, but Akihito had politely rejected them all. If he were to be honest with himself, the bigger Alphas scared him a little and the whole idea of mating and starting a family overwhelmed him. It was not that he didn’t _want_ to find a mate and have pups of his own, he did. Sometimes, while lying in bed at night, Akihito tried to envision himself with a small pup in his arms and an Alpha by his side. The image of the pup made his belly do a little flip, but the Alpha always remained in the shadows, as an unknown entity. 

Akihito remembered Asami Ryuichi from the Spring Ball very well, as did most of the other omegas too. He was easily a head taller than most of the other Alphas there and his muscular body drew the gazes of every omega in the room, and some of the Alphas too. His skin was tanned and his face looked like something carved out of marble. The look in his coppery and golden eyes was piercing, almost predatory. His black hair was combed back and he was wearing a black Cabinet member uniform with a diamond circle above the left breast pocket, a symbol of the Temple of Omnes.

Akihito had looked at him, as had everyone else, but was startled to find Asami looking back at him. After that he tried very hard to avoid the tall Alpha, but could not help casting quick glances at him from time to time and every time he did, he saw those piercing, predator-like eyes staring right at him, following his every move.

Akihito had been wearing an ankle-length robe, the traditional formal attire for omegas. Akihito’s was light yellow, his favorite color. He’d had his hair done in an elegant up-do with three peach and pink roses attached to it and a few loose golden tendrils framing his face and highlighting his beautiful blue eyes. His grandmother had given him his mother’s hand fan as a birthday present and Akihito had carried it with him the whole evening, fanning himself with it in between dances.

Akihito had danced with several Alphas, enjoying the way the light-as-air fabric of his robe billowed around his legs as he moved around the dance floor. Every once in a while he caught a glimpse of Asami in the corner of his eyes, leaning against the wall with a drink in his hands. Akihito had half waited, half dreaded that Asami would invite him to dance, but he never did. He seemed to be content with following Akihito with his gaze, occasionally talking to some of the other guests that approached him. 

Around midnight when Akihito and his grandmother left for home, Akihito still humming to the tune of the last dance and swirling around in his robe, Asami was nowhere to be seen. Akihito felt a twinge of disappointment as he listened to the lonesome nightingales sing in the darkness of the night.

***

Asami had almost decided against attending the Spring Ball that year. His father had been encouraging him to find a mate for many years already and Asami had attended the Spring Ball a few times, but none of the omegas he’d seen there had sparked his interest. Until Akihito Takaba came along. 

The lithe young omega, with big blue eyes and pale golden blonde hair and a kind smile had walked into the big ballroom clutching his grandmother’s hand, looking shy and absolutely adorable. Asami had felt the tension among the other Alphas in the room rise as they noticed the fair omega. 

Instead of approaching Akihito as the others did, Asami remained in place, watching him, studying him and waiting for Akihito to notice him, as he knew the omega would. Once, while dancing with another Alpha, Akihito had spun nearby him and Asami caught a whiff of the omega’s scent. It was a mixture of lavender, honey and a tender flowery undertone and it sent an electric shock down Asami’s spine. For a few seconds everything went quiet around him, it was as if though there was no one else in the grand ballroom except him and Akihito. Asami could feel his Alpha instincts surge to the surface like never before and he was barely able to stop a growl escaping his lips. From that moment on, Asami knew that the only way for him to find peace in life was to make Akihito his own, his mate.


	2. Visit

The morning after visiting Akihito’s home Asami woke up early and after a quick run and a shower he sat down for breakfast on the veranda. The sun was already high up in the blue sky and a gentle breeze was swaying the palm leaves ever so slightly. In the distance Asami could see the azure blue ocean and white sailboats as they glided across the horizon.

Asami had asked Simke, his housekeeper, to make sure everything was in perfect order for Akihito’s and his grandmother’s visit that day. He’d also had several bouquets of flowers, blush pink roses and lilies, white gladioluses, orchids and fragrant jasmines, delivered and arranged in vases that were placed around the house. He’d had Simke prepare light snacks and fruit desserts for Akihito and his grandmother. Omegas were known to be picky eaters as they had very sensitive digestive systems. Their choice of diet usually consisted mostly of fruits, vegetables, honey, soft breads, lean fish, herbal drinks and lots of water. Omegas were notorious for not being able to handle alcohol; it absolutely wrecked havoc in their systems. 

Asami had no problem with that, he wanted nothing more than to take care of his adorable omega in every possible way. He wasn’t exactly sure when had Akihito become _his_ omega, as he had yet to formally propose, but any reality in which Akihito would not become his was simply unacceptable and Asami was very much a man used to getting what he wanted. 

Asami had tried to take care of his needs when alone in bed the night before, but it quickly became clear that that was not a viable option anymore. It was not that he couldn’t get an erection, no, just thinking about Akihito’s baby blue eyes, silky smooth skin and shy smile took care of that quickly enough. But no amount of jerking off could satisfy the Alpha. He yearned, _needed_ , to be close to his mate, feel his skin against his own, inhale the intoxicating scent of the little omega and have it permanently mixed with his own. 

***

Akihito had barely slept a wink, tossing and turning in his bed, waiting for the first rays of the morning sun to reach his windowsill. He had tried several outfits and finally decided on the same white, loose-fitting linen pants he’d worn yesterday when Asami had visited their home and a thin white cotton blouse with short sleeves and a pearl bracelet. Like most omegas, Akihito preferred soft materials and abhorred anything constricting or coarse. Unlike betas, Alphas and omegas trusted and bowed to their instincts. Omegas often preferring the quiet home life, creating little safe nests for themselves and their pups, which they usually had at a young age, just like Alphas had a very strong need protect their omegas and provide for them. It did not mean that omegas were not considered equals or that their opinions on matters such as politics or economy were not valued, they were. Even the city council, the Cabinet as it was called, had some older omega members as well as betas. The general consensus was that both Alphas and omegas should trust their instincts to guide them to make the right choices in life and that others should honor those choices. When it came to finding a mate, courtships were usually very short, because as the saying goes, “the nose knows”. 

Akihito didn’t know much about Asami, except what he had told them during his visit. He knew that to become a Cabinet member at such a young age one had to be very successful and skilled. Alphas in general were ambitious, competitive and more aggressive, but it was quickly becoming clear to him that Asami was more… everything than any other Alpha he had ever met. 

Moving his food around his plate, Akihito ignored his breakfast and cast a nervous glance at the clock on the wall. It was almost time to go. Unable to eat anything he pushed the plate away. 

“Akihito, darling, it’s time to go, we don’t want to be late. Are you ready?” Akihito’s grandmother spoke to him from the kitchen doorway, smiling at him kindly like she always did.  
“Yes,” Akihito answered and stood up.

Sitting in their horse carriage, Akihito watched the scenery as they made their way to Asami Ryuichi’s house. He was both dreading and waiting anxiously to meet Asami. It was weird, really. Whenever he was near Asami he had butterflies in his stomach and he felt unbearably shy, but as soon as Asami left, Akihito felt… empty. A couple of times, when lying alone in his bed, Akihito had tried to envision Asami’s hands around him, holding him, but every time he had put an end to the fantasy before it progressed any further, because he didn’t know what would happen after that. Well, he did… in a way. Like everybody else in Hanae, Akihito had been taught in school about Alpha-omega mating, scenting and how omegas went into heat eight times a year and how even male omegas were able to get pregnant and give birth. But still. It was very different reading about in a schoolbook than to have it actually happen to oneself. 

Akihito was startled form his musings when their carriage, driven by an older beta who had worked for his family well over 40 years, came to a still in front of a big gate. 

***

The first thing crossing Asami’s mind when he saw Akihito climb down from the carriage was irritation combined with worry. The canopy had clearly been down the whole ride, which meant that the fair-skinned omega had been exposed to the scorching sun the whole time. Hastening his steps Asami walked outside to greet his guests and to usher them quickly inside the house, away from the sun. 

“Lady Takaba, welcome. I hope your ride was pleasant,” Asami greeted Akihito’s grandmother while trying to look for signs of sunburn on Akihito’s skin.  
“Akihito, please, this way,” he guided them up the stairs of the main entrance and inside.

Staying close to his grandmother, Akihito looked around in wonder. While his own family was not poor, it was clear that Asami’s wealth went well beyond that. Asami Ryuichi was rich. 

The house was perched at the edge of the beach and every south facing window had an ocean view. It had been decorated in a traditional, elegant and at the same time, comfortable way. Most of the walls were white, save the kitchen walls that had been painted pale yellow. The living room had a window wall with sliding doors leading to the veranda and garden. There were stone tables, left with rough edges to give them a more natural look and a big antique wooden dining table in the dining room. The sofas and armchairs were upholstered with soft fabrics in light colors and there were even a few bamboo chairs with olive green cushions. Every room had plants and flowers. There were also several beautiful paintings depicting life on the island in the 17th and 18th centuries hung on the walls around the house. The library had tall bookshelves filled with books and comfortable armchairs for reading. 

On their way to the master bedroom upstairs they passed two smaller bedrooms that Akihito thought would make a lovely nursery and playroom for pups, and then blushed at the thought. 

Asami’s bedroom had light green curtains, a plush white carpet, a beautiful landscape painting on the wall and a big canopy bed made out of old, dark wood. Akihito looked at the bed and caught himself thinking that with the drapes closed it would make a lovely nest-like place and then immediately blushed furiously again. 

Asami, who had kept a close eye on Akihito, though seemingly engaged in a conversation with his grandmother, was both pleased and amused by the young omegas adorable reaction. Akihito’s scent filled the room and made it very difficult for Asami to concentrate on anything else. Every fiber of his being yearned to touch, hold and mark the omega standing so close to him. It was not just that he wanted it, he _needed_ it. It felt _right_ , the only word Asami could think of to describe the feeling that had completely taken over his brain. The mere thought that another Alpha could be allowed to touch the omega, _his_ omega, made Asami want to growl. 

Akihito’s grandmother inhaled deeply as they left the room to go back downstairs. Yes, the two scents, Asami’s and Akihito’s, mixed well, creating a harmonious combination, she thought to herself. It was curious how they were already so tangled, so intertwined, even when no marking or mating had yet taken place. Sighing quietly, she looked at her grandson, her only grandchild. She had always known this day would come, and she was genuinely happy for Akihito, no doubt about that, but at the same time she couldn’t help feeling a bit sad at understanding that her time with Akihito had come to an end. Her precious little omega grandson had found his Alpha.


	3. The Question

The food Asami had ordered had been set on the veranda table, as it was the place with the best view of the landscape and the ocean. On the glass table were fruit salads, freshly baked bread rolls, small pieces of grilled fish, vegetable salad, herbal tea, honey and a pig pitcher of ice cold lemon water. 

“Thank you, this looks very nice,” Akihito said while trying to avoid the Alpha’s gaze.  
“I’m glad you like it, my housekeeper Simke is a very good cook,” Asami said, holding out one of the white bamboo chairs for Akihito’s grandmother.  
“Oh, yes, everything looks delicious,” Nani said and smiled kindly to Asami. Looking at her it was easy to tell where Akihito had gotten his gentle nature and kind smile. 

Akihito picked a little of everything on his plate while Asami watched him closely. The little omega was so lithe and delicate looking that it made Asami want to wrap him in a soft blanket and carry him around feeding him food all day long.  
“Your house is very beautiful and spacious,” Akihito said. His blond hair fell on his shoulders, mussed up a bit by the carriage ride and his cheeks were colored by the loveliest of pink shades. Asami couldn’t stop looking at him. 

“I’m glad you approve,” Asami answered, making it clear what had been the reason of the visit. To his endless amusement, Akihito blushed attractively while keeping his eyes on his plate. Asami was positive he would never understand how someone could possibly stay alive with such miniscule amounts of food; to him it looked like Akihito ate like a tiny bird. He made a mental note to find out all of Akihito’s favorite foods so that he would always have something to eat at home. In Asami’s mind the two of them were already a couple and it was only a matter of time, a very short length of time preferably, when the omega would officially be his and move in with him. 

After they had eaten, Akihito asked if he could take a walk around the garden.  
“Of course,” Asami answered and was about to go with him, but was stopped by his grandmother who put her hand on his. When Akihito was out of earshot, she turned to look at Asami and spoke.

“I know you have your heart set on him and even though Akihito might not realize it himself yet, he has already chosen you as his Alpha. I can… smell it on him. Your scents are already entwined and that never happens unless the Alpha and omega are perfectly suitable for each other, a perfect balance if you will,” the older woman smiled wistfully at Asami, still holding his hand. 

“As you know, Akihito’s parents died when he was just a pup and for an omega to grow without his parents… I did my best as did my husband, but their deaths left a mark on him. He is smart, inquisitive, kind and caring, but he is also very shy and sometimes he worries too much, to the point that it can affect him physically. He’s led a very sheltered life, maybe too sheltered, but he was always such a delicate child and my husband and I were so worried about him after his parents died. So, all I ask of you is this, please take care of him, don’t stifle him, but do protect him and encourage him to find his own strengths. Well, and maybe also promise me you will let me visit you every once in a while, though obviously not until after the honeymoon,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Feeling a surge of protectiveness over the little omega, Asami spoke,  
“I will dedicate my life to make Akihito happy and keep him safe. And you are always welcome to our home, though I would appreciate it if you could wait until after the honeymoon.”  
“Thank you,” Nani smiled happily now and patted Asami’s hand, “now go to him, go to your mate.”

Standing up, Asami looked over at Akihito who was kneeling on the grass near the brook, dipping his fingers in the cool water. When he noticed the Alpha approaching him, Akihito quickly got up.  
“I really like it here, it is so very beautiful and peaceful, and all the flowers-“ Akihito began to talk in a polite voice before being interrupted by Asami, who was now standing right in front of him.  
“It is beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you”, he said reaching to touch a silky strand of hair near Akihito’s cheek.

Akihito stood as if transfixed, blushing and not knowing what to say. His stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies and his mouth dry as if he hadn’t had a drop of water in weeks. He could smell the Alpha’s strong scent. It was cool and hot at the same time and it had a deep musky undertone that made his knees weak and heart beat faster. And yet, there was also something soothing about it, something that made him feel… safe. 

Wrapping his arms around Akihito’s middle, Asami pulled him close and whispered,  
“Akihito, I want you, I _need_ you. I can’t even think of a life without you in it anymore. And I know you feel the same way. We belong together, I know it like I know that day follows night. I want you as my mate and as the mother of my children. I want to take care of you and love you for the rest of my life. Will you let me?”  
Feeling his eyes tear up, Akihito burrowed his head in Asami’s chest, gasping at the sudden feeling of rightness and whispered,  
“Yes.”

***

When Akihito’s grandmother suggested that the wedding be held in April, Asami laughed and then said,  
“No.”

The mere idea that he would have to wait for three whole months before he could claim Akihito as his, legally and intimately, was absolutely out of the question. In the end it was decided that the wedding would be held in the beginning of March, which left them 30 days exactly to make the arrangements. It was the perfect time of the year to arrange weddings, the weather would already be very warm and sunny, but not as hot as it would be in a few months time so that the guests wouldn’t have to sweat in their best clothes.

While the ceremony would naturally take place at the Temple of Omnes, the reception would be held at Asami’s house. The dinner would be served in the garden under a tent. Asami had taken Akihito and his grandmother to a flower shop and asked Akihito to pick flowers for the decoration, table settings and his own bouquet. Akihito picked yellow, white and green flowers and leaves; roses, orchids, gladioluses, freesias, lilies and ferns. After having made his selection he looked at Asami worriedly as if waiting for his approval.  
“They look wonderful, sweetheart,” Asami said and leaned over to give Akihito a quick, chaste kiss on the lips, making Akihito blush prettily, something that never ceased to amuse Asami. 

It was very strange and a bit scary and thrilling at the same time for Akihito to hold Asami’s hand as they walked around the town. Akihito could see people looking at them and smiling, many of them recognizing Asami. Asami had been considered the most eligible bachelor in Hanae, but for a while now people had begun to think that maybe the handsome Alpha would never find a mate. Most Alpha’s and omegas mated young, urged by their instincts, but Asami had concentrated on his work in the Cabinet and on other business ventures. Akihito had not yet had the chance to ask Asami about his work, because every time he looked at Asami’s handsome face and those copper and golden eyes all the thoughts in his head turned into incomprehensible mush. And yet, he never wanted to let go of Asami’s hand. 

Every night Asami insisted on escorting Akihito and his grandmother home and then going around the house checking everything that could possibly pose a threat to Akihito, though Akihito was at loss trying to figure out what that could possibly be, before finally saying goodnight and leaving for the night. Nani never tried to stop Asami, as she knew that Alphas had a very primal need to take care of and protect their omegas. 

Smiling to herself, she put on the kettle in the kitchen while listening to Asami and Akihito talk in the bedroom.  
“Akihito, this blanket is too light, you need a thicker blanket to keep you warm during the night.”  
“But… the weather is quite warm-“ came Akihito’s hesitant voice, before he was interrupted by Asami.  
“No, you must have a thicker blanket and- Are you hungry? You didn’t eat very much during the day, you must eat something before you go to bed. Come with me to the kitchen.”

With his hand wrapped around Akihito’s middle Asami guided the abashed omega to the cozy kitchen where his grandmother was waiting for them.  
“Nani, could you be so kind and make Akihito something to eat before he goes to bed and also, do you have any extra blankets?”  
“Of course. Akihito, darling, why don’t you take out the bread, I’ll get you some fruits and tea,” Nani said, moving over to the refrigerator, “you’ll find blankets in the big closet at the end of the hallway, Asami.”

After spreading two extra blankets on Akihito’s bed, and bringing his pillow close to his face to inhale the wonderful scent of his omega, and doing one more round around the house, Asami kissed Akihito goodbye and left, reluctantly. 

Nani looked at Akihito drinking his tea quietly. A lone nightingale was singing in the hibiscus tree in the garden. A gentle whooshing sound could be heard coming from the trees as the night breeze travelled between them. 

“Are you happy, Akihito?”  
Startled from his thoughts, Akihito looked up at his grandmother.  
“Yes, I- Yes. Yes, I am happy. Very happy. A bit scared and nervous too, but also… happy. I didn’t know how it would feel to find an Alpha and now… it’s so much more than I ever thought. It’s so _right_. Asami is so… so…” Akihito moved his hand as if searching for the right word.  
“I know,” his grandmother said, patting Akihito’s shoulder gently.  
“I am a bit nervous about the… uh, honeymoon and all those things, I mean, I’ve never…” Akihito said, studiously concentrating on picking small breadcrumbs from the table.  
“Just trust your instincts, let them guide you. And trust Asami.”  
“I will,” Akihito said, but then he raised his head with a worried look on his face.  
“But what about you? When I move you’ll be here all alone…”  
“Oh, darling! Don’t be silly! I have many friends to keep me company, you know that. And besides, Asami has already told me that I am most welcome to visit you anytime I want. Though not until the honeymoon is over.”  
“You don’t have to wait- I mean, we are not going to-“ Akihito was grateful for the shadows in the kitchen for hiding the red color on his cheeks.  
“Oh, you say that now, but come next month, after he has scented you…” Nani laughed at Akihito’s scandalized expression and got up to put away the dishes.  
“Now, finish your food and get ready for bed. If I let you stay up too late, Asami will never let me hear the end of it.”


	4. Temple of Omnes

As far as Asami was concerned the month before the wedding would go down as the longest one in the history of mankind. Asami had spent it taking care of Cabinet and private business matters so that after the wedding he would be free to spend a long honeymoon with his omega. 

Akihito and his grandmother had also been very busy. Arranging the wedding and Akihito’s move to the Alpha’s house had taken up all of their time. Akihito and Nani had gone through all of Akihito’s belongings in order to decide which ones he would take with him when he moved and which ones would be left at his grandmother’s house. Asami had sent a group of beta-men to move the boxes to his house. Akihito had also spent some time arranging his clothes and belongings in closets and drawers at Asami’s house though he still spent the nights at his grandmother’s place. 

Akihito’s wedding dress, the same one his mother had worn at her wedding, had been cleaned and modified to fit him. The decoration of Asami’s garden for the reception was also in the making. Asami had given Akihito free reigns to do what ever he wanted, but Akihito still wanted his opinion or approval on most of his decisions. 

***

Asami opened the pantry door and switched on the lights. It was the night before the wedding and he wanted to make sure that everything was ready for his omega to move in the next day. Asami had asked Simke to fill the pantry with Akihito’s favorite foods. On the shelves were several wicker baskets filled with a wide assortment of fruits and vegetables; mangos, bananas, peaches, nectarines, grapefruits, oranges, tomatoes, peppers and cucumbers, all delivered from Asami’s private greenhouses and orchards from the other side of the island. He’d arranged for regular deliveries to make sure Akihito would never have to go through even a day without fruits or vegetables. He’d also made a deal with a few of the town’s fishermen and arranged for fresh fish to be brought to the house several times a week. Next to the baskets were also big jars of honey, made by the island very own bees, an assortment of dried herbs for teas, bread rolls and chocolate and vanilla cupcakes.

The last box from Akihito’s grandmother’s house had already been brought in the day before. Asami had told Akihito that he could use one of the rooms downstairs as his study if he wanted to and Akihito’s small desk had been placed in the room along with a bookcase. He’d also told Akihito that he could redecorate the entire house if he wanted to, whatever made him happy and feel at home. And today he’d had the drapes of the master bedroom’s canopy bed traded from transparent to more opaque cotton ones, for a more nest-like feeling. 

Closing the door to the pantry, Asami took one last look around the house and then went to bed, to sleep alone for the last time. 

***

Akihito touched the silky fabric of his wedding dress that was hanging in his closet. It was the only remaining piece of clothing in the closet as all of his clothes and belongings had already been moved to Asami’s house. Their house. It was a scary thought and a thrilling one at the same time. Tomorrow at this hour he would a wife and Asami would be his husband. Closing the closet door quietly Akihito padded over to his bed and snuck under the covers. This would also be his last time sleeping alone, starting tomorrow evening he would share a bed with Asami, his Alpha. And it would be their wedding night… Akihito clutched his belly that appeared suddenly to be full of butterflies. 

Omegas required the touch and scenting of their Alphas for their bodies to activate hormone production that would enable them to go into heat and get pregnant. An Alpha didn’t claim or mark his omega until the first heat, as doing it too soon would confuse the omega’s body and the claim would not set properly. Asami would scent Akihito on their wedding night and make love to him, but knotting and marking would have to wait until his first heat, which usually occurred about two weeks after the scenting. During this time Alphas were extremely reluctant to let their omegas out of the house or even out of their sight, as an omega was not considered fully mated until he’d been claimed and marked. 

Wandering back in his mind to the times Asami had held him or kissed him, Akihito tried to envision in his mind how it would feel to make love with him, but found it very difficult. While most Alphas had had brief affairs with beta women before mating with an omega, omegas were only ever touched intimately by their Alphas. Before being scented and “initiated”, for the lack of a better word, by their Alphas omegas rarely, if ever, had any desire to engage in any sexual activities. An omega needed the scent and touch of his Alpha to feel secure and to be able to enjoy sex, something a beta could not offer. 

After casting one last look at the closet door in the shadowy room, Akihito closed his eyes and slowly drifted to a sleep. 

***

The Temple of Omnes was located not far from Asami’s house, at the end of a stone walkway, surrounded by trees and flower bushes that were in full bloom. There was no actual temple building on the circular clearing, only a small wooden shrine with a stone altar. The word temple referred to the entire clearing that was used as a place for meditation, prayer and ceremonies such as weddings and funerals. Hanaeans not only valued nature but regarded it as the ultimate sanctuary and worthy of the name temple. 

In front of the shrine were rows of stone benches, arranged in a semicircle. In preparation for the wedding ceremony, two big crystal vases filled with white gladioluses and roses, yellow orchids and ferns had been placed in front of the altar and on top of it, on a white linen cloth, stood the symbol of the Temple of Omnes, a golden circle. 

The afternoon sun dappled the clearing and birds sang in the nearby trees as Asami and Akihito took their places in front of the altar. Akihito was wearing his mother’s old wedding dress that his grandmother had saved for him. It was a traditional omega wedding robe with a short train. It was made out of white silk satin and had delicate lace applique at the hem. Akihito’s hair was done in an up-do and he had a white rose pinned behind his ear. 

Asami was wearing his black Cabinet member uniform, a suit made out of a lighter fabric suitable for the tropical climate. Attached over his left breast pocket was a diamond circle with a miniature yellow orchid stem in the middle.

The priest, dressed in a light brown linen robe, smiled at them kindly before beginning to speak.

“My beloved Hanaeans, we are gathered here today to join these two in the oldest of unions, a marriage between an Alpha and an omega.” The priest nodded his head to Asami and Akihito before continuing.

“In the great big circle of life there is no 'me' and 'you', because there is no 'me' without 'you'. We are all linked, we are all part of the great big 'us'. An Alpha and an omega may seem like the opposing ends of a spectrum, but in reality one cannot exist without the other. For what is an Alpha without an omega? What is an omega without an Alpha? To be an Alpha without an omega is to be a lock without a key. Every Alpha is born to an omega and every omega needs an Alpha to give birth to new life. In finding a mate and joining their hands in marriage, Alphas and omegas form a circle of life of their own, one made out of the most powerful forces known to mankind, love.”

After exchanging their vows, Akihito felt Asami squeeze his fingers, reassuring and calming him. Taking a deep breath he turned to face Asami. Letting go of Akihito’s hand, Asami took the ring offered by the priest, a thin, rose gold diamond ring and slipped it on Akihito’s ring finger. With shaking hands Akihito took the other ring, a thicker matte gold ring and slipped it on Asami’s ring finger. 

“I now pronounce you Alpha and omega, husband and wife. You may kiss your omega,” the priest nodded to Asami, who turned to look at Akihito.

With his hands still shaking, Akihito looked up into Asami’s eyes.  
“Its okay, sweetheart, I got you,” Asami whispered and bowed his head to kiss Akihito gently on the lips.

With Asami’s hand wrapped tightly around Akihito’s middle they made their way down the aisle to the waiting horse carriage with the guests cheering and applauding them along the way. Asami half helped, half lifted Akihito into the carriage before sitting down next to him. Pulling Akihito close and settling him in the crook of his arm, he inhaled deeply of the scent of his omega. His omega. 

Akihito looked at Asami, overwhelmed by his feelings.  
“How are you feeling?” Asami asked and planted a kiss on Akihito’s forehead.  
“I- uh… I’m still shaking,” Akihito whispered, holding on to Asami’s hand.  
“I noticed that,” Asami said smiling amusedly and without warning lifted Akihito up and on his lap. Wrapping his other arm tightly around Akihito’s back, Asami used his other hand to gently push Akihito’s head down in the crook of his neck. An Alpha’s scent, the _right_ Alpha’s, was the fastest way to calm down an omega as it reassured their minds that they were safe and protected. And soon Akihito’s breathing began to calm down and his shaking ceased. 

“My beautiful, little omega,” Asami whispered into Akihito’s ear, stroking his hand up and down Akihito’s back. Being this close to Akihito’s neck made it impossible for Asami to avoid inhaling the omega’s intoxicating scent. Asami could practically hear the blood pumping under the skin on Akihito’s neck, on the pulse point. He had never wanted anything or anyone as much as he wanted Akihito and he knew that he never would. Placing gentle kisses on Akihito’s cheek, Asami reminded himself that he only had to make it through the reception until he could finally carry Akihito to the bedroom with him. 

When the carriage stopped in front of the house, Akihito lifted his head. His cheeks were adorably pink and the look in his blue eyes a bit glazed.  
Asami gave a little laugh at Akihito’s disheveled look before leaning over to kiss him on the lips.  
“Just a few hours more and then I can finally do more than just kiss you,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind Akihito’s ear.  
“Alpha…” Akihito blushed furiously and batted Asami on the chest.  
Asami felt a surge of possessiveness fill him at hearing Akihito call him Alpha for the first time. With a growl he pulled Akihito closer and kissed him on the lips, growing more demanding by the second. Akihito emitted a tiny whimper as Asami slid his tongue into his mouth. After thoroughly plundering his mouth, Asami pulled free to allow Akihito catch his breath.

With an amused, almost predatory smile on his face, Asami descended from the carriage with a blushing omega in tow.


	5. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I most likely wont be able to update tomorrow, I'll add a new chapter now. I'll be spending tomorrow at airports and in airplanes and cars and ughh... I hate travelling! So, the next time I'll update will be on Sunday. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! :)

A big white canopy had been erected near the west side of the house and underneath it stood two long tables and a shorter one, all of them decorated with white tablecloths and big flower centerpieces of white, yellow and green flowers. 

The guests, having walked from the temple, had begun to arrive and were now taking their seats at the tables. The big gates to the property would be kept open through the entire evening so that townspeople could drop by to congratulate the happy couple. Hanaeans loved to celebrate life and its many happy occasions and were genuinely happy on behalf of the new Alpha and omega couple. A Hanaean arranging an event always took into account the possibility of extra guests arriving impromptu. To not do so would have been considered rude and ill mannered. Hanaeans were generous people and only too happy to share with others.

After a toast to the happy couple, the waiters began to serve the food. The menu consisted of all the best things the nature and surrounding ocean of Hanae had to offer; coconut and lime soup, grilled octopus with grilled vegetables, grilled fish with a fruity salad and as a dessert small fruit tarts made with the islands own fruits. The wedding cake would be served after a brief interlude of dancing. 

Akihito and Asami were seated at the shorter table on a lovers seat. Akihito was enjoying nibbling all the different foods, encouraged by Asami who told him to eat to his hearts content. But when Akihito tried to take a sip of Asami’s wine, the Alpha stopped him.  
“No, Akihito, you know your body can’t handle alcohol, that’s why I had lemon water prepared for all the omegas,” Asami said, taking the wine glass out of Akihito’s hands.  
“I don’t want to _drink_ it, just smell it,” Akihito pouted.  
“Here,” Asami brought the glass near Akihito’s face, but refused to let him hold it. Bending his head Akihito sniffed carefully at the drink and then scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way possible.  
“Yuck!” he declared, making Asami laugh out loud.  
“I told you, sweetheart, no alcohol for you, ever.”  
“Yes, Alpha,” Akihito sighed, pouting, but then forgetting all about it when a small peach tartlet was placed in front of him. 

Asami ate his own food at a leisurely pace, content in spending most of his time watching his beautiful omega and listening to the delighted sounds he made as he tasted the good food. Akihito was practically glowing, his face alight with happiness and love, his blue eyes shining brightly. Every so often he turned to look at Asami, who couldn’t help but plant small kisses all over his face, making the omega giggle with happiness. 

Akihito’s grandmother was the only other guest seated at the shorter table, as Asami’s mother and father had not been able to attend, due to the fact that they were quite old and lived a four-day boat journey away on another island where Asami had been brought up. Asami had already promised to bring Akihito to meet them for a prolonged visit. Though not until after the honeymoon. 

As the sun slowly descended below the horizon and birds fell quiet, the guests began to return to their seats after a few hours of dancing and mingling. Feeling happy and satisfied, they turned their gaze to Asami and Akihito, who had walked over to the smaller canopy erected right next to the big one. Soon four waiters, all wearing black and white, emerged from the house carrying a big, five tier wedding cake. Slowly and carefully they placed it on the table inside the canopy. It was a magnificent cake with handcrafted sugar flowers and yellow silk ribbons. 

Holding on to the cake server together, Asami and Akihito cut a piece of the uppermost tier. Akihito let Asami carry the plate to the table and walked by his side holding Asami’s hand. Being the center of attention was difficult for him as he was quite shy by nature, but having his calm and confident Alpha by his side made it a bit easier.

Back at their table, Asami hand fed Akihito small pieces of the cake, laughing at the occasional smacking sounds Akihito made as he enjoyed the cake with its fruit mousse filling. It was a happy night, filled with laughter and love. And anticipation.

When all of the guests had finally left, after thanking Asami and Akihito for a wonderful evening and congratulating them, Akihito said a tearful goodbye to his grandmother. While he was exited and a bit nervous to start his new life with Asami, saying goodbye to his grandmother was still very hard. Asami did not intervene, but kept his arm around Akihito’s middle, supporting his omega silently.

“I don’t want you to be alone,” Akihito said to his grandmother with tears in his eyes, holding her hands in his own.  
“Oh, darling. It’s not like you moved to the other end of the world. I will only be a short carriage ride away. And I won’t be alone. I have already made plans with my friends, we are going to go the beach tomorrow,” Nani said, smiling at his grandson and wiping away his tears with a handkerchief.  
“Really?” Akihito asked, sounding hopeful.  
“Really. I promise I will be fine and we can meet as often as you want. Now dry your eyes and give me a hug, Akihito,” she said opening her arms.  
Hugging Nani tightly for a long time, Akihito tried to convince himself that his grandmother would not be too lonely. 

After the hug Nani kissed Akihito one last time on the cheek and then walked over to the waiting carriage, waving his hand to Akihito and Asami.

Still feeling a bit sad, Akihito turned to face Asami and wrapping his arms around his middle he rubbed his face on the Alpha’s chest. Without saying a word Asami kissed Akihito on the forehead and bent down to pick him up in his arms and carried him inside the house and upstairs. 

After putting Akihito down on the floor next to the bed, Asami removed his jacket and undid his sleeve buttons. The window curtains were drawn and the only light in the room came form the two lamps above the bed’s headboard. The bedcover had been folded and placed on an armchair near the door and the blankets, made out of the softest cotton, had been folded back. Akihito touched the soft material with his fingers, sliding his hand across the bed sheet before standing up again and turning to face Asami. Asami cupped his face in his hands and bent down to kiss Akihito softly on the lips. It was a sweet, long kiss and Akihito felt a pleasant warmth begin to pool in his belly. Lowering his hands, Asami undid the bow on Akihito’s robe and slid it off his shoulders. Under the robe Akihito had on a white silk top and short silk underpants, the play of light and shadow on his silky smooth skin and delicate features rendering him breathtakingly beautiful. 

Looking up at Asami with big eyes, Akihito lifted his hands and began to undo Asami’s shirt buttons. Asami stood still with his hands on his side, waiting for Akihito to finish. The air was filled with the omega’s scent, it seemed to evaporate from every part of Akihito’s skin and Asami wanted nothing more than to taste all of him. Undoing the last button, Akihito helped Asami take his shirt off, his hands shaking a bit. After putting it down on a nearby chair, the omega seemed at loss as to what to do next. He moved his hands towards Asami’s belt buckle, but then stopped and looked up at Asami as if waiting for his approval. Asami nodded his head and waited patiently for Akihito to open the belt buckle and pull down the zipper so that he could remove his pants. He knew that his omega was very nervous and he was determined to take things slow, to make sure that Akihito would enjoy his first time. 

After Akihito had removed his Alpha’s pants and folded them and laid them on the chair, Asami guided him towards the bed.  
“Go and lay down, sweetheart.”  
“Yes, Alpha,” Akihito answered in a small voice and laid himself down on his back, hands clutched at his chest.

Asami walked around the bed and closed the curtains after slipping in and kneeling on the bed.  
Asami knew that he had to scent his omega quickly to calm him down. Sliding his hands along the omegas smooth, creamy thighs, he began to remove Akihito’s underpants.  
“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart,” he said, making Akihito blush.

Having never been naked in front of anyone except his grandmother when he was little, Akihito felt his blush spread all over his face and fixing his gaze on the canopy roof he tried very hard not to think about his nakedness. After obediently lifting his hands and turning a little so that Asami could remove his silk top, Akihito again clutched his hands at his chest, legs pressed tightly together. 

Lying down next to him, Asami pulled Akihito closer so that he was laying half on top of the small omega. He could feel Akihito tremble as he bent his head to kiss him on the shoulder. The scent near Akihito’s pulse point was intoxicating and Asami had to remind himself to not bite down on the skin. He licked a long stripe on Akihito’s neck, scenting him, and nibbled at the smooth skin on his throat, making Akihito gasp out loud. The omega’s skin was hot to the touch and Asami moved down to his nipples, worrying them with his teeth and licking them until they were hard pebbles. 

Akihito keened softly in Asami’s arms, feeling the warmth in his belly spread all over his body.  
“Alpha…” his voice faltering as his Alpha continued to kiss and nibble at his sensitive skin. Suddenly he felt a slick feeling in his bottom and feeling mortified, he tried to clench his buttocks together. Noticing the omega tensing up, Asami lifted his head up and looked at Akihito’s face. The omega was blushing and squirming under him.  
“Akihito, what is it-“ and then he realized. Lifting himself up, Asami put his hand gently on Akihito’s belly.  
“Sweetheart, its nothing to be ashamed of. It’s natural and happens to every omega. If your body didn’t produce slick it would be much more difficult for me to enter you.”  
But Akihito couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as he felt the slick begin to drip down his buttocks. 

Asami understood that the young omega was too inexperienced and shy to be able to handle the situation and that he needed his Alpha to take over completely.  
“Spread your legs,” he said in a firm, but calm voice, letting his scent fill the room.  
“Yes, Alpha,” Akihito answered and inhaled deeply of his Alpha’s scent, feeling a shiver run through his body as it intertwined with his own, reassuring and soothing him. Having his Alpha take control was a relief and obediently Akihito bent his knees and spread his legs, revealing his most private parts for his Alpha’s hungry gaze. 

“Try to relax your body, sweetheart” Asami said as he brought his fingers to Akihito’s slick-covered hole. When Akihito felt Asami’s fingers rubbing the skin around his entrance he whimpered at the new sensation.  
“Al- Alpha…”  
“I have to prepare you, sweetheart, just keep breathing and relax,” Asami kept his voice calm, but pressed his other hand on the omega’s belly to keep him still. 

Asami started very gently to move his fingers around the tight entrance, rubbing and warming the skin, until he felt the muscle loosening a little. Pushing one finger in he massaged the opening, feeling it clenching and opening as the omega tried to relax his body. It took a good while before he was able to slip another finger in, making Akihito curl his toes and dig his heels in the mattress. He didn’t know whether to push down on the fingers or to try to move away from them. Every time Asami pushed them deeper in, a shiver ran through his body making him whimper helplessly at the onslaught of sensations taking over his body. His small pink penis was fully hard and Akihito wanted to touch it to try to relieve the hunger ravaging his body, but he didn’t want to disobey his Alpha. 

Asami looked at his omega writhing and trembling on the bed. He could feel the opening loosening up and pulling out his fingers from the glistening pink hole, he coated his own erection with the slick, before wiping his fingers on a small towel that had been left at the foot of the bed. Akihito looked at him with sweat dewing his forehead.  
“Alpha, what…?”  
Asami took a hold of him by the hips and pulled him closer, bending his legs upwards.  
“Wrap your legs around my back,” he instructed Akihito, who quickly did as he was told.  
“You can hold onto my shoulders, sweetheart,” Asami continued as he bent forwards, positioning his body so that he could enter the omega.  
“Yes, Alpha,” Akihito breathed in relief and wrapped his arms around Asami’s shoulders just as he pushed in. 

At first there was a slight burning sensation, but it passed quickly, giving way to a feeling of fullness.  
“Oh! Alpha, it feels so-“ Akihito’s voice faded away in a gasp as Asami pulled out and pushed back in all the way. He started to thrust slowly, pushing in deep and pulling out almost completely so that Akihito could feel every inch of him. They rocked slowly together, Akihito holding on to Asami as he started to build up his pace, but making sure to not hurt his omega. 

_My husband, my Alpha…_ the thought filled Akihito with such happiness that his eyes became watery. Being held by his Alpha felt so right, so good. Akihito tightened his grip on Asami’s shoulders as he began to feel like he was about to unravel at the seams.

Asami could feel the omega’s approaching orgasm, he could _smell_ it on his skin. Quickening his pace a fraction he pushed in hard trying to keep his own climax at bay until Akihito had reached his own, though it was proving to be very difficult. The warm, tight heat of his omega, the whimpering sounds pouring out of his mouth and the way he clung to Asami, made it very hard for him to not simply rut in him mindlessly, seeking his own completion. Asami had had sex before, but he’d never felt anything like this and he knew that he would never stop wanting his wonderful, beautiful omega. His mate. 

Struggling unsuccessfully to stifle his cries of pleasure Akihito crashed into a wave of sensations that took over his body and made him tremble all over. Holding on to Asami, Akihito rode out his first orgasm in the safe embrace of his Alpha. Almost immediately after Akihito’s body started finally to relax, Asami pushed in one last time and stilled his body. Akihito could feel something warm pooling inside him and it made him shiver one more time, before his body went completely lax and he let his arms fall down on the bed. 

Sliding out carefully, Asami reached for a towel on the nightstand and carefully wiped Akihito clean between his legs while Akihito lay still, only spreading his legs a little and watching Asami with trust in his eyes. After putting the towel away, Asami moved to lie down next Akihito, pulling him close and wrapping a blanket around him. Snuffling softly Akihito turned to face Asami and rubbed his face on the Alpha’s bare chest.

“I love you,” Asami said, kissing Akihito on the forehead.  
“I love you too, Alpha,” Akihito whispered, blushing a little.


	6. Honeymoon

The next morning Akihito woke up in an empty bed. One of the bed curtains had been opened, letting in the sunlight. Sitting up, Akihito looked around for Asami, feeling anxious. He needed his Alpha and couldn’t understand why he had left him alone. But just as Akihito was about to get up from the bed and go look for him, Asami appeared on the bedroom doorway carrying a big breakfast tray in his hands. 

“I’m right here, Akihito,” Asami said, having sensed that his omega had been worried. Putting the tray on the bed and arranging the pillows so that he could sit down in a more upright position, Asami pulled the little omega in the crook of his arm. Releasing a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in, Akihito rested his head on the Alpha’s chest and sighed contentedly. 

Reaching out, Asami pulled the tray closer and settled it on top his thighs.  
“You need to eat, sweetheart,” he said and moved a plate with fruits and buttered bread rolls closer.  
“Thank you, Alpha,” Akihito said before taking a big bite out of a bread roll, humming appreciatively. He was indeed feeling a bit hungry. Akihito couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but there was definitely something different about his body this morning. An odd sensation that he couldn’t quite locate or understand, though it was not an unpleasant one. There was a warmth in his belly that only intensified when he saw the ring on his finger as the diamonds glimmered in the morning sun. 

_I am married now. I have a husband. An Alpha. My Alpha._ The thought made Akihito feel a bit giddy and he rubbed his cheek on Asami’s chest while continuing to eat his breakfast. 

Asami had already eaten breakfast and spent most of his morning staring at the sleeping omega. He had not been able to stop himself from placing tiny kisses on his soft skin and licking small stripes on his throat. He’d noticed quickly that the wonderful scent of his omega had been altered slightly after last nights scenting, it now carried a distinct undertone of Asami’s own scent in it, the two now permanently mixed together. It would inform everyone that the fair omega had found his mate, even if they were not properly mated yet. And Asami had had absolutely no intention of letting Akihito wander beyond the gates of the property before he was thoroughly marked and claimed. 

Asami nuzzled Akihito’s throat and nicked the delectable skin with his teeth. Immediately Akihito bent his head to offer his Alpha a better access, bowing to what his instincts were telling him to do as well as enjoying the possessive behavior of his Alpha. It made him feel safe and loved. Akihito remembered the priest’s words from yesterday and felt that only now did he really understand them. Lying in bed with his Alpha, married and scented, it felt so natural and so… right. 

The submissive gesture of his omega only served to increase Asami’s lust and growling quietly he bent his head to bite the skin lightly. He knew that he couldn’t, shouldn’t mark the omega yet, but the happy and agreeable noises coming from the omega’s mouth and the way he offered his body to his Alpha made it very, very difficult for Asami to regain control of his senses. He knew that Akihito had to eat breakfast, but he also knew that he needed to have his omega right now. 

But apparently Akihito was either full or had sensed his Alpha’s need, because he was pushing the breakfast tray further away and turning to look up at Asami.  
“Alpha-” was as far as he got before his mouth was claimed by Asami. 

Pushing him down on the mattress, Asami let his hands wonder all over the omegas body, ending up caressing his round, soft bottom. Akihito moaned and wrapped his arms around Asami’s broad back. The breakfast tray made a clanking sound when Asami’s leg hit it, but pushing himself up he pushed it to the edge of the bed with an irritated growl before turning his attention back to the omega. Turning Akihito to lie on his side Asami licked a long stripe on his neck, enjoying the shivers it sent down Akihito’s spine.  
“ _My_ omega.” His voice was a low growl, and there was no mistaking the possessive tone in it.  
“Yes… yours… Al- Alpha… ” came Akihito’s breathy answer as he turned his head so that Asami could kiss him again. 

When Akihito felt slick starting to spread around his opening, he pushed his butt against Asami’s groin, not feeling so embarrassed by it anymore like he had last night. Asami’s words had reassured him that slick was a natural and good thing and nothing to be ashamed of. When Asami slid inside him after prepping him thoroughly, Akihito pushed back, needing that connection, needing his Alpha to fill him to the brim. Everything else became meaningless as his world narrowed down to the feeling of his Alpha filling him, stretching him and holding him in a tight embrace. A few times Akihito struggled against the embrace only so that he could enjoy the feeling of his Alpha tightening his grip on him and growling in his ears before biting him on the shoulder.

This time they reached the climax at the same time with Asami quickening his pace to the sounds of Akihito’s whimpering. Akihito reached for Asami’s fingers, intertwining his fingers with Asami’s as he felt the Alpha fill him with his cum, making Akihito moan. For a fleeting moment Akihito wondered how it would feel to have sex when he was in heat, when he could get pregnant. How would it feel to have a pup growing in his belly?

After a short rest Asami carried Akihito to the bathroom where they shared a shower. Akihito washed Asami’s body, getting a good look at it for the first time as he scrubbed him with a sponge from head to toe. Asami was sitting down on a stool, as it would have been impossible for Akihito to wash his hair otherwise. It had the disadvantage of putting his groin right in front of Asami’s face, something Asami was only too happy to take advantage of. 

Exiting the bathroom with a very pliant and drowsy omega in his arms, Asami headed to the veranda, where he sat in a reclining position in one of the lounger chairs with Akihito lying between his legs. The wedding tent along with the tables and chairs had already been taken away and everything was back in its place. 

Resting his head against Asami’s chest, with a big towel wrapped around him, Akihito looked at the sea. The sun was already high up in the sky and reflected its golden glimmer on the water surface. Akihito could hear the faint sounds of children and adults laughing, talking and enjoying themselves on the beach. Akihito had always loved the ocean and was looking forward to going to the beach with Asami. Twisting his head, he looked up at Asami and asked,  
“Alpha, could we go to the beach? I’d love to swim in the ocean.”  
“Of course, we can go there as often as you like, but only after you’ve had your first heat.”  
The word, with all that it entailed, made Akihito blush a little, though he still asked,  
“But that won’t happen until about two weeks. Why couldn’t we go there sooner? I promise I won’t leave your side.”  
“I’m sure you wouldn’t, but the answer is no. I don’t want you to leave the property at all until I’ve properly marked and claimed you, so you are going to have to wait.” Asami’s voice was gentle but firm and Akihito knew there was no point in arguing, not that he even wanted to. Alphas were no different than omegas in that they too were strongly driven by their instincts. Alpha’s were territorial, protective and possessive by nature and needed the affirmation of a claiming to be able to let their omegas out of their sight even for a little while.  
“Yes, Alpha,” Akihito sighed, but then a glint appeared in his eyes, “but in that case you had better keep me company,” he declared and nodded his head, agreeing with himself.  
“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Asami chuckled and turned Akihito’s head so that he could kiss him on the lips. 

Akihito let himself be kissed sweetly and when Asami finally pulled back for air, he rested his head against Asami’s chest again. Inhaling deeply of his Alpha’s scent Akihito sighed contentedly. He could tell that his Alpha was sated, at least for the time being, but he also knew that very soon he would want to mate with his omega again and the thought made Akihito’s belly do a little flip. Akihito was surprised at how well he could discern his Alpha’s moods just by getting a whiff of his scent. He remembered when he had smelled Asami’s scent for the first time and how the effect it had had on him had almost scared him, never having spent much time with Alphas before. Now it made him feel safe, protected and loved. 

After a while spent lazing in the lounger chair, Akhito felt hungry again. He had not eaten very much breakfast and all the vigorous lovemaking had burned a lot of calories.  
Asami carried Akihito to the kitchen and together they ate food that had been left over from the wedding reception. Akihito filled his plate with grilled squid and salad and another plate with the last piece of the wedding cake. When he tried to pull out a chair for himself, Asami grabbed him by the waist and pulled him on his lap.  
“Alpha, you have to let me eat this time!” Akihito giggled as Asami nuzzled his throat and licked a long stripe up to his jaw.  
Growling, Asami nicked at the skin on Akihito’s shoulder, but let the omega finish his food before picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom upstairs. 

Afterwards they lay together on the bed, listening to the quiet whirring of the ceiling fan and the sound of birds singing in the garden. Asami had Akihito nestled close to him and his head was resting on Asami’s bare chest. 

“Alpha?”  
“Yes, sweetheart?” Asami ran his fingers down Akihito’s back in languid movements.  
“How many pups would you like to have?”  
“I don’t know, maybe two or three, but if you want more or less then I have no problem with that.”  
“I’d like two too, a boy and a girl.”  
“Then that’s how many we will have,” Asami lifted his head to plant a soft kiss on Akihito’s forehead.  
“How soon do you think…?”  
“Your body will know when is the right time to conceive, sweetheart. It most likely wont happen during your first heat, but we have all the time in the world, so there is no reason for you to worry about that.”

While omegas usually had their pups at a young age, they almost never conceived during their first heat. The first heat was a challenging time for the omega’s body as it experienced its first hormone rush. It was very important that an omega was surrounded by his Alpha’s scent during his first heat, so that the marking would set properly and help the omega’s body to prepare for an eventual pregnancy.

“Yes, Alpha,” Akihito sighed and rubbed his cheek on Asami’s chest, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	7. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the next chapter (chapter 8) is quite short, I'll upload two chapters today. Hope you like them! :)

Akihito turned the page on his book, picked up a grape from a plate on the side table and plopped it in his mouth. He was lying between Asami’s legs in one of the big sofas in the library, resting his back against Asami’s chest, who was also reading a book. It had been a pleasant day with beautiful weather and they had spent the afternoon in the library where Akihito had picked up a book about the history of Hanae. After finishing the page, Akihito yawned widely and placed the book on the table and turned to his side, rubbing his cheek on Asami’s chest. It was a habit he had developed quickly after the wedding, he assumed it had something to do with his need to be covered in his Alpha’s scent. Closing his eyes, Akihito fell asleep with Asami’s fingers leisurely caressing his bottom. 

In the evening they ate dinner prepared by Simke on the veranda. Brightly shining stars were scattered all over the night sky and the moon was full, casting a silver bridge over the ocean. The scent of exotic flowers was heavy in the air and all around the garden birds were singing their evening tales. 

***

Akihito opened his eyes and let out a whimper. His body was burning up and he felt feverish, like he was coming down with something. Kicking off the thin covers, he reached for the glass of water set on his nightstand. The cool water felt heavenly entering his parched throat but did little in the way of soothing the odd throbbing sensation in his body, especially in his belly. Whimpering quietly Akihito turned around to look at his sleeping Alpha. The water wasn’t helping, he needed something else and there was an intoxicating scent coming from his Alpha that had shivers running through his body. Leaning closer Akihito carefully rubbed his cheek on Asami’s bare shoulder and inhaled deeply of the Alpha’s scent. But that only made matters worse as Akihito could feel slick starting to trickle down between his thighs and the throbbing in his belly intensified.  
Something was wrong with him and he needed his Alpha to fix it. 

“Alpha?” Akihito whispered, caressing Asami’s arm. Touching the Alpha’s skin felt so good, so good, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more and Akihito mewled in frustration. On hearing Akihito’s voice, Asami opened his eyes and lifted his head.  
“Akihito? What-“ Asami stopped in mid-sentence when the heavenly scent of his aroused omega hit him like a boulder.  
“You’re in heat,” he said and sat up quickly, reaching to pick up the omega in his lap.  
“Alpha…” Akihito whimpered and wrapped his arms around Asami’s shoulders, the full-body skin contact feeling so good it made Akihito tremble as he nuzzled Asami’s throat.  
“Alpha… I need- Alpha…” unable to word his emotions into coherent sentences, Akihito emitted a pitiful mewl.  
“I know, baby, I know. I got you now, I got you,” Asami said and slid his fingers down Akihito’s back to his bottom and between his cheeks, making Akihito gasp when the fingers slid over his slicked opening. As an omega, Akihito’s hole was very sensitive to begin with, but now it seemed as if all of his nerve-endings around it were on fire. Asami’s fingers rubbed over the slick pucker and Akihito couldn’t help but moan. He was a vessel of need and only his Alpha knew how to fill him. Pushing back on the fingers, Akihito tried to entice Asami to push them in. His body was aching, wanting and _needing_ to be filled. 

Asami pushed two fingers against the dripping wet opening and felt them slide in easily. His omega’s heat had been in place at least for an hour. Akihito was trembling in his arms, whimpering helplessly and begging for his Alpha to help him. Asami felt surrounded by the omega’s scent, it seemed to evaporate form his every pore, intoxicating Asami’s senses and arousing predatory-like, possessive instincts in him. _My omega_ , the thought flashed through his mind like an animalistic growl and Asami pushed Akihito down on the mattress and positioned himself between his legs.

“Alpha!” Akihito cried out in relief at his Alpha’s manhandling of him. He needed his Alpha to take control, to take him, to mark him. He needed to be claimed by his Alpha. Spreading his legs, Akihito arched his back and lifted his hips.  
“Mine…” Asami snarled as he bent Akihito knees until he could see the pink, slick opening clearly. It was dilated and dripping with clear slick. Bending forward Asami guided his cock to the entrance and pushed in in one glorious slide that made Akihito scream. 

Shaking with the need to be taken and claimed, Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami’s shoulders as the Alpha thrust in him, filling him to the brim. It burned a little, but even the pain felt good and Akihito tried to push his hips up to get more of Asami inside him.  
Asami dove into a quick pace, unable to help himself, the scent coming from his omega had completely driven all other thoughts out of his head, all he could think of was knotting and claiming his omega. The Alpha inside him roared as he felt his knot start to swell, making his thrusts more erratic, but not slowing him down. 

Akihito felt the knot push against his ring of muscle and wrapped his legs around Asami so that Asami would push it in him. He needed it, he needed to be knotted by his Alpha. When the knot was full Asami slowed down a little and started to push it in slowly. Akihito arched his back as he felt his opening stretch painfully, but not for one second did he want his Alpha to stop. Just as the knot finally pushed past the entrance, Asami bent forward and sank his teeth on Akihito’s pulse point, piercing the skin. On feeling Asami’s teeth on his skin, Akihito went completely lax and bent his head to offer his Alpha a better access. He could feel the Alpha fill him with his cum and the overriding feeling in his mind was the feeling of rightness. He was claimed. 

Asami was resting his whole body weight on Akihito, with the omega’s legs now wrapped around his middle. His knot still tightly stuck inside his omega, Asami licked at the skin, tasting the sweet and tangy taste of blood. The Alpha inside him purred in satisfaction.

Lifting himself off of Akihito and rolling on to his side, Asami very carefully maneuvered Akihito by bending his other leg and turning him slowly so that he they were spooning, as they were still connected by his knot. It would take some time before his knot would go down, nature’s way of ensuring that the sperm stayed inside the omega, increasing the chances of pregnancy and also a way to keep the omega sedated for longer. 

Asami caressed the hot skin of his very pliable and drowsy omega slowly. He noticed that Akihito’s scent had been altered and would now tell everybody that he was claimed and mated in every sense of the word, the Alpha in him growling happily at the discovery. Placing the palm of his hand on Akihito’s belly Asami kissed him on the shoulder and nipped at the delectable skin. Keening softly Akihito roused from his near-sleep state and rolled his hips a little, emitting a pleased sound at feeling the Alpha’s knot still inside him.  
“Shhh, baby… I’m not going anywhere, you can go back to sleep,” Asami whispered and kissed him on the temple softly. 

They slept for a few hours before Akihito was awoken again by shivers running through his body. The knot inside him had gone down and now his stretched hole was empty, making Akihito mewl anxiously. He needed his Alpha, he needed to be filled again, his skin beginning to feel feverish. 

“Alpha… please, Alpha, I need your knot, please…” Akihito voiced his need in quiet anxious whispers, rousing his Alpha from his sleep. Wriggling his butt and pushing it against his Alpha’s groin Akihito hoped to entice him to knot him again and was soon rewarded when his Alpha sank his teeth on his pulse point and lifted Akihito’s upper leg so that he could slide his cock inside the omegas slick dripping hole. Crying out in relief, Akihito pushed back, whimpering as he felt the Alpha’s knot start to swell, he needed it inside him so badly. 

Surrounded by his omega’s scent, Asami rutted in until Akihito all but sobbed and his knot had swollen to its full size again. Lifting himself a bit and bending Akihito’s leg a little more, Asami watched as his big knot pushed past the ring of muscle, stretching the delicate skin around the opening until it looked like it would tear. The omega was trembling and panting with the effort of trying to stay still as his Alpha’s pushed the knot in. Moaning raggedly Akihito reached his climax just as Asami’s cock started to spurt thick ribbons of cum in him. Akihito could almost feel his belly distend from the sheer volume of it and it made him think of pups and suddenly the need to have his Alpha’s pup was overwhelming.  
“A pup, Alpha… I need, want to have your pup, Alpha, please…”  
“It’s okay, sweetheart, you’ll get a pup, I promise. You’re taking my knot so well, all the way inside you, such a good omega for me, my perfect omega.” Asami spoke soothingly to his omega, though in reality he could feel the scent of his omega and the claiming have an effect on himself too. The Alpha in him wanting, needing, to impregnate his omega, fill him with his seed and make his belly swell with his pup. Asami had never before in his life felt his instincts take over so completely, but at the same time it felt good to revert back to his most basic Alpha-self and it was what his omega needed right now anyway.

Molding their bodies together Akihito laced his fingers together with Asami’s and closed his eyes. Though he was only able to sleep for a short time before he felt hungry, for food this time. Alpha’s knot had gone down again and Akihito’s hole was empty, but because he’d been knotted twice already, his need for food temporarily overrode his heat.  
Asami had been lying awake the whole time, watching his omega sleep in his embrace. He knew that Akihito would get hungry soon, but was reluctant to leave him alone ever for a short moment. 

When Akihito woke up, Asami told him to wait in bed while he went to the kitchen to get some food.  
“No, Alpha, don’t leave me, please…” the mere though of his Alpha leaving him made Akihito’s belly cramp and filled him with worry. It was wrong, his Alpha shouldn’t leave him now, they should be together, preferably touching each other at all times. Asami realized quickly that the little omega wouldn’t be able to handle any kind of separation during his heat.  
“It’s okay, I wont leave you, we’ll go together. I just have to clean you up a bit first,” getting up from the bed Asami quickly retrieved a towel from the bathroom, Akihito whimpering worriedly the second he saw his Alpha disappear through the bathroom door. 

Sitting on the bed, Asami spread Akihito’s legs and wiped him clean before reaching out and sweeping him up into his arms. Asami carried Akihito downstairs and into the kitchen with his hands clasped under his bottom. Akihito hummed happily at the plentiful skin contact and rubbed his cheek on Asami’s shoulder. 

The sun was already high up in the sky and house was filled with bright sunlight. Asami quickly grilled some fish while Akihito prepared an avocado and lime salad and for dessert they ate chocolate cupcakes. Akihito sat in Asami’s lap for the entire meal and kept touching the Alpha’s bare skin in between mouthfuls. Asami kept a hand wrapped proprietarily around his omega’s middle, enjoying the feel of his naked plump butt parked on his lap. 

After finishing the meal, Asami called Simke to inform her that she could take a few days off and then carried Akihito back to the upstairs bedroom.

Akihito’s heat lasted for two days and on the morning of the third day both he and Asami didn’t wake up until one in the afternoon, needing the extra sleep to recuperate. On the fourth day Asami received a call from his secretary, Kirishima Kei, who, after apologizing profusely, told Asami that his presence at a Cabinet meeting was desired. Asami was very reluctant to leave his omega at home so soon after his first heat even though he knew that Akihito was now marked and claimed. Even Akihito felt a bit uneasy at the prospect of being separated from his Alpha, but at the same time he wanted to support Asami’s work for Hanae and assured him that it was fine.

Asami stood by the front door and went through a list of instructions and rules he’d set for Akihito.  
“Do not leave the premises while I’m away, you just had your first heat and you need to rest. And make sure to eat all the food Simke prepares for you and drink plenty of water. And don’t stay in the sun too long if you go out to the garden. And if any visitors stop by, don’t open the door, let Simke do it and-“ Akihito interrupted Asami by kissing him on the mouth softly.  
“I’ll be fine, it’s just for a few hours. I promise. I’ll probably spend most of the time in the library, reading.”  
Asami pulled Akihito in his strong embrace and pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue into Akihito’s mouth. Balancing on his toes, Akihito emitted a tiny whimper as his Alpha plunged his mouth, his hands wandering down to his bottom. 

Grudgingly, Asami pulled back and looked at his omega.  
“I love you, Alpha,” Akihito whispered and blushed furiously.  
“I love you too, Akihito, more than I can say,” Asami answered and kissed Akihito on the forehead.  
Patting Akihito on the bottom, Asami took his leave with Akihito standing in the doorway, waving him goodbye.


	8. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and here is the second chapter of today.

Simke was an attractive woman in her 40s, with long red hair that was often braided and green sparkly eyes. She was tall and moved swiftly around the house always carrying something in her arms. When Akihito entered the kitchen she was washing and slicing vegetables for a salad and on the stove she had octopus tentacles slowly boiling in a kettle.  
“Hi Akihito, the food is almost ready, are you very hungry already?” she asked smiling kindly to him.  
“A little,” Akihito nodded shyly, before continuing, “would you mind terribly if I borrowed the kitchen a little? After lunch, of course. I’d like to bake a cake for Alpha.”  
“Of course, sweetie! This is your kitchen, you can use it as much as you want,” Simke laughed happily setting out a plate and utensils for Akihito on the dining table. 

After serving Akihito his food, Simke left to take food to his husband Benno who was working at the stables, taking care of Asami’s horses. Before taking a seat, Akihito went to the library to get the old cookbook his grandmother had given him before the wedding. In it she had written down all of the Takaba family recipes so that Akihito could pass them on to his own pups. Leafing through it while munching on his food, Akihito found what he’d been looking for. 

After finishing his food, Akihito put away his dishes and walked over to the pantry. After finding all the necessary ingredients, he brought them over to the kitchen counter. 

Akihito cracked the eggs and dropped them in the bowl and added the sugar, whisking them until the mixture was light and fluffy. Adding flour and baking powder and the rest of the ingredients he folded the batter with a spatula carefully until it was smooth. After buttering the cake mold he poured the batter in it, though not before tasting it several times, just to be sure. 

While the cake was in the oven, he prepared the filling by whipping heavy cream, adding mango puree, a little sugar, and a small juicy pieces of mango, pineapple and banana. 

While assembling the cake, Akihito began to feel tired and after finishing, he put it in the refrigerator and walked upstairs to the bedroom. On his way he stopped by at one of the smaller bedrooms. The room was very sparsely decorated with only a table, chair, cream-colored carpet and a bookcase as furniture. The walls were white and through the windows Akihito could see the frangipani tree next to the pond. Sliding his hand across the wall, Akihito wondered how the room would look as a nursery. He decided he wanted to paint the walls a light yellow color, bring in a bigger and softer carpet, curtains with a pretty floral pattern and an armchair upholstered with the same fabric. He would also need to buy a changing table and shelves for nappies and other necessities. And a crib with the softest blankets he could find. Rubbing his belly, Akihito sighed wistfully and left.

The bedroom was filled with Asami’s scent, more so than any other room in the house and Akihito inhaled it deeply. Climbing on the bed, he closed the canopy drapes and pulled the blankets over himself. The air in the room was warm as it was a hot, sunny day outside, but Akihito felt a need to wrap himself in the blankets, to get a more nest-like feeling. Laying his head on Asami’s pillow Akihito inhaled deeply and let his Alpha’s scent comfort and calm him. He hoped Asami would come home soon as being without him made Akihito’s stomach feel a bit uneasy. 

***

Asami dismounted from his horse and handed the reigns to Benno. Walking hurriedly to the house, he opened the door and called Akihito’s name. When he didn’t get a response, he quickly checked every room downstairs before walking up the stairs to the bedroom. The Alpha in him was growling again, irritated and worried at having been separated from his mate for so long and quickly Asami strode into the bedroom.

The sight that greeted him was the round, full butt cheeks of his omega on full display under his shirt as he rummaged through the closet to find new underwear after taking a shower.

Stopping to admire the view, Asami breathed in relief and smiled at his adorable little mate. After having chosen a pair of briefs, Akihito took a step back and startled when he noticed someone standing in the doorway.  
“Oh, Alpha! I didn’t hear you come home,” he said and hurried over to Asami, needing to be close to his Alpha again.  
“That’s okay, seeing your cute bottom was a very nice welcome,” Asami chuckled as he picked up the still half naked omega in his arms, “as long as I am the only one who gets to see it,” he added and nipped at the skin on Akihito’s pulse point.  
Blushing attractively, Akihito instinctively bent his head to offer his Alpha a better access and then rubbed his cheek against Asami’s shoulder.  
“I baked a cake for you, Alpha, but… I already ate almost half of it, I’m sorry,” Akihito admitted sheepishly, looking so embarrassed and guilty that Asami couldn’t help but laugh out loud.  
“That’s okay, sweetheart. If you wanted to eat it, your body probably needed it. Didn’t you eat any food for lunch?”  
“Yes, Simke made me a very good lunch and I ate a lot, but then I took a nap and a shower and then I got hungry again,” Akihito answered, still feeling a bit embarrassed.  
“I see,” Asami said in a contemplative tone and rubbed Akihito’s back in a soothing gesture.  
“Are you still hungry?”  
“No, not right now. But you should eat some of the food Simke made and have some cake too,” Akihito answered and nuzzled Asami’s neck. He couldn’t get enough of his Alpha’s scent and how good touching his skin felt. He hoped Alpha wouldn’t mind carrying him to the kitchen with him, as he didn’t want to leave the comfort of his embrace. 

Luckily the Alpha seemed to share his sentiments and clasping his hands under Akihito’s bottom, he carried the lithe omega downstairs to the kitchen. And though Akihito had said that he wasn’t really hungry anymore, he ended up taking one more slice of the cake since his Alpha didn’t seem to mind.  
“You just had your first heat, it takes a few days for your body to recover. And, it is a very good cake,” he said, kissing Akihito on the temple.  
“Mmh…” Akihito hummed as he licked the last remnants of the fruit mousse from his fingers. Sitting in Asami’s lap, he pushed the plate away and leaned his back on Asami’s chest, sighing.  
“Alpha?”  
“Yes?”  
“What do you think I should _do_?”  
“Do as in…?”  
“Well, you have your business… things and the Cabinet, but what should I do?”  
“Well, for starters, you could redecorate the bedrooms so that they’ll be ready for the pups,” Asami answered, wrapping his arms around Akihito’s middle and kissing his neck.  
“You could also redecorate the entire house if you want to. And then you should ask yourself what is it that you _want_ to do?”  
“Hmmm,” Akihito’s brow furrowed as he thought about Asami’s question.  
“I like reading and… and learning about things, like history and plants and animals and…”  
“You have the whole library at your disposal,” Asami’s voice came from behind Akihito’s head, his breath tickling the skin on his neck.  
“Yes,” Akihito nodded happily. He had already fallen in love with the big room and its endless rows of books.  
“The nurseries really do need to be redecorated and refurnished. I was thinking that maybe we could paint the walls in light yellow?” Akihito continued, turning his head to look at Asami, who nodded his head.  
“Sounds good to me,” Asami answered and kissed Akihito softly on the lips.  
Resting his head on Asami’s shoulder, Akihito spoke,  
“I just really want a pup and I…” his voice fading as he didn’t know how to continue.  
“I know, sweetheart, I know. Trust me, it’ll happen soon,” Asami rubbed Akihito’s arm soothingly.  
Akihito rubbed his cheek on Asami’s shoulder and sighed. Being at home and near his nest right now and redecorating the nurseries felt… right. 

Omegas, especially young ones, didn’t usually take up a job outside their home, because they often had their pups at a young age and urged by their instincts they preferred the safety of their homes and nests. After raising their pups, some older omegas took part time jobs though even then they didn’t feel comfortable venturing very far away from their homes. The society in Hanae had been built upon understanding the different characteristics of Alphas, omegas and betas so that everyone could live their lives according to their needs.

For as long as he could remember, Akihito had wanted to become a mother. As a child he had taken care of every animal that crossed his path whether it was a bumblebee or a little bird. Once he had taken care of a baby bird that had fallen from its nest, but the bird had died and Akihito’s grandmother and grandfather had had to take turns carrying the crying little five-year-old pup in their arms in an effort to console him. 

Keening softly, Akihito turned so that he was straddling Asami’s thighs and kissed him on the lips. Instantly sensing his omega’s mood shift, Asami pressed their lips together and slid his tongue inside Akihito’s mouth. Letting his arms wander down Akihito’s back until they rested on his smooth, plump bottom, Asami rubbed the butt cheeks until Akihito whimpered and wriggled in his lap, wanting more. Quickly standing up, hands clasped under Akihito’s bottom, Asami carried him upstairs and to the bedroom. 

Placing Akihito down on the bed, Asami pushed him to lie on his back, pulling his briefs down in one swift motion. Akihito, face flushed with tender desire, spread his legs, his embarrassment of being naked in front of his Alpha only a distant memory now. Revealing his most private parts to his Alpha now felt thrilling, the need to be touched by his mate overriding everything else.  
“Alpha… please, I need, Alpha… your knot...” Akihito bent his knees lifting his legs, revealing his pink pucker that had already began to drip with slick. Asami took off his clothes and crawled on all fours on the bed until he was towering over the omega.  
“ _Mine…_ ” he growled quietly, eyes raking over the omegas smooth skin and delectable curves. Perfect, every inch of his beautiful omega was perfect. The Alpha almost purred possessively as he dipped his head to worry Akihito’s nipple with his teeth.  
“Alpha!” Akihito trembled as a shiver passed through his body. Being an omega, Akihito’s nipples were very sensitive and Asami loved to hear the moans escaping Akihito’s mouth every time he touched the pink buds. 

Bracing himself on one elbow, Asami brought his other hand to the omega’s opening, slipping two fingers in. Pushing them in and out, Asami’s scissored his fingers, stretching the omega’s sensitive opening, making him tremble. When Akihito felt the fingers slide over the sensitive spot inside him, he arched his back, gasping.  
“Alpha, now, please… Please, Alpha, I need your knot…”  
Inhaling deeply of the intoxicating scent that surrounded his omega, Asami pulled back on his haunches to position himself and lift Akihito’s legs so that he could guide his erection to his entrance, now completely covered in slick. 

Shaking with need, Akihito keened when he felt the Alpha’s cock sliding in him and filling him. The well-defined muscles on Asami’s body rippled as he kept thrusting in the tight heat of his omega, his scent laced with arousal surrounding them. When Akihito felt the Alpha’s knot begin to swell, he spread his legs wider and willed his body to relax so that Asami could push it in. It burned a little, but that only served to intensify the pleasure and heat building up in his lower belly. When the knot finally pushed past the entrance, Akihito gasped and wrapped his arms around Asami’s shoulders. 

Being filled with his Alpha’s knot and held down by him always touched something very primal inside Akihito, it joined him to his Alpha on a very basic level where everything was guided by instincts and where Akihito could completely surrender to his omega-side and let his Alpha possess him completely. He had been claimed by his Alpha and now he belonged to him. 

Asami stilled his body as his cock filled the omega’s belly with his seed, dipping his head to sink his teeth on Akihito’s pulse point, drawing a little blood. The way Akihito accepted his knot and let his body go lax, offering his neck for Asami, pleased the Alpha, but at the same time it only increased the possessive, predatory instincts in him. He grunted with satisfaction as he felt his cum fill Akihito, marking him as Asami’s, as if there’d been any doubt about that. Akihito had been his mate even before they had met.


	9. Sandwich

When Akihito woke up some time later from his sex-induced sleep, he found himself in the crook of Asami’s arm, snugly wrapped up in a blanket. Stretching luxuriously he gazed at Asami who was reading the local newspaper and drinking tea. The clock on the nightstand told him it was six in the evening. Akihito felt a bit surprised at having slept for so long, but shrugged it off as the after-effect of his first heat.  
“Alpha, I’m hungry. Would you like to have something to eat?”  
“I already ate while you were sleeping. You slept for a long time, didn’t you say you took a nap while I was away?”  
“Yes, maybe I’m more tired because I just had my first heat?” Akihito suggested.  
“Are you feeling all right?” Asami’s brow furrowed as he looked at Akihito.  
“Yes, just a little hungry, that’s all,” Akihito smiled at Asami reassuringly.  
Still not entirely convinced, Asami got up from the bed and carried Akihito to the kitchen, ignoring the omega’s assurances that he was perfectly capable of walking on his own. 

The following night Akihito slept soundly again, his body draped over Asami’s like a blanket. Resting his head on the Alpha’s bare chest, Akihito listened to his strong heartbeat and inhaled the scent that had come to mean safety and love to him. After Asami had finished his book, he turned off the light on the nightstand and pulled a blanket over Akihito’s bare rump, though not before patting it affectionately. 

The next day Asami stayed home and he and Akihito took a long walk along the beach, it was Akihito’s first time outside the gates after the wedding. Akihito walked with his feet in the water, occasionally picking up a seashell and giving it to Asami, who stored them in his pockets. Akihito was wearing linen shorts and a white t-shirt and a wide brimmed straw hat that Asami had made him wear, not wanting Akihito to burn his skin in the hot sun. 

After returning to the house and eating a meal prepared by Simke, Akihito decided to take a nap.  
“Why don’t you lie down here, on the lounger chairs?” Asami suggested as they were finishing up their lunch on the veranda.  
“I would rather go upstairs,” Akihito said, blushing. After being away from home for a while, he yearned for a nap in his nest.  
“Of course,” Asami nodded and followed Akihito to the bedroom to tuck him in. 

***

Asami opened his eyes and knew immediately that something was wrong. And after turning his head, he knew what it was; Akihito was not in bed. Getting out of the bed swiftly, Asami looked for him in the bathroom before he heard sounds coming from downstairs. 

Descending the stairs, Asami saw that there was light coming from the kitchen and headed towards it. When he walked through the doorway, he saw Akihito standing next to the kitchen counter focused on stuffing a big piece of a bread roll covered in various toppings in his mouth.

“Akihito?” Asami asked, walking closer to the omega who jumped when he heard the Alpha’s voice.  
“Afha…” his voice muffled by the food in his mouth, Akihito looked at Asami with a guilty look on his face.  
“Chew and swallow, chew and swallow. I don’t want you choking on your food,” Asami ordered Akihito and waited for him to finish his mouthful of food.  
“You ate just before bedtime, how are you hungry again? Are you feeling all right? Have you not been eating properly?” Asami’s brow grew low at the thought and he felt Akihito’s forehead with the back of his hand.

Finally able to swallow his food, Akihito launched into an explanation as if he’d been caught doing something bad,  
“I’m sorry Alpha, I didn’t mean to wake you up! I just- I woke up and I was feeling a bit odd and I thought that maybe I was hungry and then I remembered that we had fresh bread and also pineapple chunks and tomatoes in the refrigerator and a little bit of that grilled fish that we ate earlier and I thought that I’d make a sandwich of it and… and… it’s really quite tasty, you should try it,” his babbling coming to an abrupt halt, Akihito brought the sandwich with its miscellaneous toppings close to Asami’s face, who drew his head back and looked at Akihito quietly. Taking the bread from Akihito’s hand, Asami put it down on the counter and bent forward until his nose was in the crook of Akihito’s neck and inhaled deeply. Akihito, baffled and nervous, stood still like a statue, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, Asami straightened up and wrapped his hands around Akihito pulling him into an embrace and said,  
“You’re pregnant.”

“What?” Akihito asked startled.  
“What? No, that’s not… I mean, I thought that… What?” Akihito’s eyes were round as he stared at Asami in disbelief.  
“I can smell it very clearly, I don’t know why I didn’t pick it up sooner, even though I had begun to suspect it. Maybe because this is the first time for me too. But trust me, sweetheart, you have a pup in your belly,” Asami smiled calmly at the omega and kissed him softly on the lips.  
“A pup…?” The omega’s voice faded as he looked down and took a step back to better see his middle, lifting his hands to his belly that was still flat.  
“A pup?” Akihito asked again looking at Asami, sounding more hopeful this time, though still finding it hard to believe.  
“But I thought that it was impossible… I’ve only gone into heat once.”  
“It is rare, but not impossible. Now, back to bed with you, you need the rest. I’ll book a doctors appointment for you tomorrow, though I’m sure everything is perfectly fine,” Asami said. Opening the pantry door, he picked up a banana and a cupcake for Akihito. After giving them to him, he picked the lithe omega up in his arms and carried him upstairs.  
“Will you come with me to the doctor, Alpha? What if something is wrong, it’s so soon?” Akihito sounded worried and Asami knew he’d have to scent the omega as soon as he got him in bed, to calm him down.  
“Of course I will, but I already know that everything is going to be fine. I’d smell it on you if that wasn’t the case.”

After sitting down on the bed, leaning his back on pillows, Asami pulled Akihito in his lap and gently pushed his face in the crook of his neck. After a few shaky breaths, Akihito started to feel better as he relaxed in the Alpha’s embrace. Stroking Akihito’s back slowly, Asami waited until the omega was completely lax until lifting him to lie down and pulled a blanket up to his chin.  
“Now sleep,” Asami said, his voice gentle but firm.  
“Yes, Alpha,” came Akihito’s drowsy and happy response before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 

The next day Asami and a very nervous Akihito entered a doctor’s office. The doctor, a beta male in his 70s with grey hair and round glasses, smiled encouragingly to Akihito, long since used to nervous omegas. Clutching Asami’s hand as if his life depended on it, Akihito sat in a chair. After sitting in another chair, Asami wrapped his other hand around Akihito’s shoulder.

“Now, Akihito, am I correct in understanding that this is your first pregnancy? I can see in the records that you’ve visited me a few times when you were younger, one time with an ear infection and another after you sprained your ankle, but nothing else.”  
“Yes,” Akihito nodded his head, holding Asami’s hand with both hands now, “we only found out yesterday. Alpha said that he can smell it in my scent, but I can’t smell anything and I’m worried because I’ve only had one heat, I- we only got married in the beginning of this month and I thought that- I mean it’s so soon, I mean I _want_ it, I really do, but-“  
“Calm down, sweetheart,” Asami said, “everything is just fine. Like I said, I would smell it on you if it wasn’t.”

“You Alpha is right, Akihito. Alphas are able to gather a variety of information from their mate’s scent, it helps them to take care of and protect their omegas better. And as I am sure your Alpha has already told you that while it is rare for an omega to conceive during his first heat, it is not by any means impossible. All it means is that you and your Alpha are perfectly compatible with each other and that he has been providing you with the right kind of nutrition and has made your omega-instincts feel safe enough to conceive,” the doctor said, smiling kindly to Akihito.  
“Now, when did your heat end?”  
“Four, five days ago,” Akihito answered, sounding a bit more relaxed.  
“So, the pregnancy is still in its very early stages. We’ll book you for an ultrasound for your eight week, my receptionist will help you with that.”  
“Yes, thank you,” Akihito said, smiling at the though of seeing his pup for the first time. 

The doctor asked some more questions from Akihito concerning his general health and then deemed everything to be in perfect order. After being given orders to take it easy, get plenty of rest and to eat well, Asami and Akihito walked out of the doctor’s office. On their way home, they visited Akihito’s grandmother to tell her the news. Nani was overjoyed and couldn’t stop hugging Akihito and Asami. 

“Oh! I have to go shop for yarn tomorrow so than I can start knitting clothes for the pup!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together, “and Akihito, you need to start preparing the nursery.”  
“I know, I was hoping that you would come with me to the shops, because Alpha has to go to work next week,” Akihito said, his face alight with happiness.  
“Yes, I would really appreciate if you could go with Akihito to the shops, I don’t want him going out alone,” Asami said. What he left unsaid was that he didn’t want Akihito leave the house at all, period. Knowing that his omega was carrying his young only served to increase Asami’s need to protect and possess him. But Asami also knew better than to stifle his precious omega.


	10. The Little Peanut

On the morning of his first ultrasound Akihito woke up before Asami and quickly got out of the bed. After using the toilet he stood in front of the mirror and looked at his belly. Although Akihito was quite thin it was still hard to see any swelling, just a very small bump. Turning to look at it from both sides Akihito wondered if it had grown at all since yesterday. 

“Akihito?” came Asami’s voice from the bedroom and Akihito ran over to his Alpha, climbing on the bed and straddling his hips.  
“Alpha, does it look any bigger?” Akihito asked, holding his hands around his middle.  
Asami, used by now to Akihito asking the same question every morning, lifted his head to look at his omega’s tiny bump and smiled.  
“Maybe, could be it’s a little bigger. But at least today you get to see our pup for the first time.”  
“I know! But what if something is wrong-“  
“Akihito, we’ve talked about this. You have got to stop worrying, it’s not good for you or the pup. I’ve told you that I would be able to smell it on you if anything was wrong,” Asami interjected a hint of a command in his tone, because he knew that he had to stop his omega’s worry-train before it got out of hand. Relaxing in his Alpha’s arms, Akihito bent his head to rub his cheek on Asami’s shoulder.  
“Yes, Alpha.” 

Wriggling around Akihito felt his sex rubbing Asami’s half hard morning erection, making a heat pool inside his belly.  
“Alpha…” he whimpered, trying to get more friction by undulating his hips. With a grunt and a swift movement Asami turned them around so that Akihito was lying on his back on the bed with Asami kneeling between his spread legs.  
“I know,” he said in a husky voice, pulling off Akihito’s briefs and bending his knees. Akihito’s entrance was already covered in slick, now an automatic response to the scent of his Alpha’s arousal.  
“We’ll have to do it like this while we still can, soon your belly will be so big that I’ll have to take you from behind or sideways,” Asami grinned a predatory smile and pushed his cock in up to the hilt. Arching his back and gasping, Akihito squeezed Asami’s arms as the Alpha towered over him with his muscles rippling as he began to thrust in a quick pace. 

Being pregnant had done nothing to lessen Akihito’s need for his Alpha’s knot, quite the opposite. While pregnant omegas didn’t go into heat, they needed to be close to their Alpha’s and their scent very much. The scent and intimate touch of an Alpha reassured the omega’s body and mind that it was being protected by an Alpha and that it was safe to let the pregnancy progress. If an omega was left too much alone by his Alpha it could cause his body to terminate the pregnancy, though that almost never happened as Alphas’ instincts urged them to stay very close to their pregnant omegas. Asami himself being a testament to this as the captivating scent of his pregnant omega was enough to drive him crazy. 

When Asami pushed his knot past the tight ring of muscle he could hear Akihito keening as the omega strained to keep his legs spread.  
“Alpha, your knot… it’s in me…feels so good, so good…”  
Akihito’s words and the wet, thigh heat of his welcoming body was what brought Asami over and going still he let his seed fill Akihito. 

As they lay together afterwards, Akihito snuggled close to Asami, waiting for his knot to go down, Akihito inhaled the Alpha’s scent and let it fill him with calmness. Asami rubbed the omega’s belly, hands gently grazing over the tiny bump and listened to his breathing. Biting down hard on Akihito’s pulse point, Asami felt Akihito go completely lax in his arms. After making sure that his omega was completely calm, relaxed and in omega-space, Asami carefully slipped his cock out of Akihito’s hole and wiped him clean with a towel.  
“It’s time to go, sweetheart, we’ll take some food with us and you can eat in the carriage,” he said.  
“Yes, Alpha.” Akihito’s voice was mellow and happy and obediently he moved to put on the clothes Asami handed to him.

In the carriage, under the canopy that Asami had had Benno install, on their way to the doctor’s office, Akihito sat in Asami’s lap, munching on a bread roll and a banana. 

When they arrived at the doctor’s office on Ocean View Street, Akihito walked in holding Asami’s hand. After being told by the older, blonde beta-receptionist that the doctor was already waiting for them, Asami guided Akihito into the room with a hand on his back.

Akihito seemed perfectly happy to follow Asami’s lead until Asami lifted him to lie on the examination table.  
“Alpha? Where are you going? Alpha, don’t leave-“ grasping at Asami’s hand, Akihito tried to sit up.  
“Shhh, sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying right here with you. But you need to lie down so that the doctor can perform the ultrasound,” Asami put a hand on Akihito shoulder and gently pushed him down.  
“Yes, Alpha,” relaxing into Asami’s touch, Akihito laid his head down on the papery pillow. 

“Akihito seems to be in omega-space?” the doctor asked, approaching Akihito on the other side of the table.  
“Yes, I had to calm him down, because he has been really worried about this ultrasound. I think it’s because this is his first pregnancy and because his parents died when he was only a pup, it’s making some bad memories surface and that’s why he’s been so afraid that something is going to go wrong.”  
“I see. It’s good to put him in omega-space if he’s too worried, it’s not good for the pup if he gets too stressed out,” the doctor answered, turning on the ultrasound machine.  
“I know, but I actually think it’s going to be a lot easier after this ultrasound. When he gets to see the pup and its heartbeat, it’ll calm him down,” Asami said, taking a seat next to the table, with his hand still on Akihito’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I think so too. Now, could please you lift his shirt and lower his pants a little so that I can spread this gel on his skin?" The doctor knew better than to touch Akihito’s clothing himself as Alphas could sometimes react very quickly to something their instincts perceived as a threat to their omega.  
“Sweetheart, are you ready to see our pup?” Asami asked as he lifted Akihito’s blouse up to his chest and undid the button on his linen pants in order to pull them down a little.  
Akihito looked around the office with a drowsy expression on his face and then, on hearing his Alpha’s voice, turned to look at Asami with a happy smile on his face.  
“Our pup…” he said in little voice and taking a hold of Asami’s hand, rubbed it against his cheek. 

The doctor spread the light blue gel over Akihito’s belly and then gently pressed the transducer against the skin. Blurry images appeared on the screen on the other side of the table and Asami turned Akihito’s head towards it.  
“Lets see… Here we have your womb, everything looking fine… very clear image…”  
“Pup?” Akihito asked, craning his head to see the screen better. Asami squeezed Akihito’s fingers reassuringly and lifted his other hand to caress his cheek.  
Moving the transducer a bit lower, the doctor concentrated on small area, looking intently at the image on the screen.  
“Here we are! See that little shape? It looks a bit like a peanut, right in the middle of your womb, attached to it. There’s your pup,” the doctor turned to smile at Akihito who was staring at the screen with wide eyes.  
“I see it! Alpha! Can you see it? There it is! Our pup,” Akihito exclaimed with tears in his eyes,  
looking at the screen and then at Asami and then at the screen again.  
“I see it, sweetheart. There’s our pup,” Asami said, the Alpha in him swelling with pride. His omega, his mate, was carrying his young.  
“And there, look, you can see the heartbeat,” the doctor pointed at a blinking spot on the screen.  
Akihito looked at his belly as if expecting to see the pup’s heartbeat through his skin and then at the screen again with an enthralled look on his face.  
“Alpha…”  
“I know,” Asami answered and bent his head to kiss Akihito on the forehead.  
“Everything is exactly as it should be and I expect you to give birth to a perfectly healthy pup in mid-December,” the doctor said, printing out a few pictures and taking out tissue paper to clear the gel off of Akihito’s skin.

As they walked out of the doctor’s office to the sunny street, Akihito couldn’t stop caressing his belly. Beaming with happiness he rubbed his cheek on Asami’s arm and sighed contentedly. Their pup was healthy and in December he would finally become a mother! 

“Alpha!” Akihito exclaimed suddenly as if he just remembered something he’d forgotten.  
“The nursery! I have to finish the redecoration quickly!”  
“Sweetheart, you still have seven months to go, so I’m sure everything will be in order in time. Though it would probably be a good idea to get the job done before your belly grows so big it’ll be harder for you to move.”  
“Yes, we have to buy bedclothes for the crib, more clothes for the pup, nappies, bottles, pacifiers and, and… so many things!” Akihito babbled, though he seemed very happy with the workload awaiting him. Asami knew that Akihito had dragged his feet when it came to redecorating the nursery, because he had been waiting for the ultrasound. As his grandmother had said, Akihito had a tendency to worry and it was clear that he had been scared to begin working on the room in case something went wrong with the pregnancy. Asami had had to scent the omega on many nights to get him to calm down enough to sleep. 

On their way home they stopped by Nani’s house. She knew the date of the ultrasound and had been waiting eagerly to hear the news, as she also knew that Akihito had been worried. When she saw Asami’s carriage approaching and Akihito waving at her, smiling widely, she breathed in relief. All was well. 

Akihito could barely get down from the carriage fast enough, in a hurry to tell his grandmother the good news and show her the picture of the pup. The two omegas swooned over the little peanut in the picture and talked about how the pregnancy would progress. Akihito was keen to learn everything from his grandmother so that he could prepare himself for the upcoming months. They also made a date for the next day to go shopping for the nursery. As the walls had already been painted and Akihito’s old crib brought in the room, it was time for the fun part, the decorating. Nani had knitted a pile of adorable tiny clothes for the pup and Akihito cooed at each and every one of them, rubbing the soft material against his face. Asami sat next to the two omegas, drinking coffee and listening to his omega’s happy chatter, satisfied that the dark cloud that had been hanging over Akihito, even if only in his own mind, had finally been lifted.


	11. Pup

Akihito pushed his plate away after having finished the last piece of grilled fish. Huffing audibly, he pushed himself up from the kitchen chair. Hands caressing his big belly, he waddled over to the stairs and slowly made his way upstairs. It was the middle of December and the rainy season had enveloped Hanae in a tropical humidity. Akihito could hear raindrops pattering on the roof as he reached the top floor, the sound soothing him. The foliage in the garden was glittering in emerald hues and the pond next to the fragrant frangipani tree nearly overflowing.

As much as Akihito loved being pregnant, the last weeks had been difficult on him. His swollen belly made even the smallest of tasks a challenge and Akihito was devoutly grateful that he had finished decorating the nursery a few months ago, especially since all he seemed to be able to do these days was eat, sleep and run to the bathroom every half an hour. 

On his way to the bedroom Akihito stopped by the nursery door. The room closest to the master bedroom had been transformed into a nursery while the room closest to the stairs was now a playroom. The idea being that after they had their second pup, the first one would be old enough to move to sleep in the playroom and the younger one could then take over the nursery. 

Stepping inside the room, Akihito couldn’t help but smile. The room was everything he had hoped it would be and more. The walls had been painted in bright, light yellow color with small bunnies, teddy bears, birds and flowers added in here and there. The curtains, sewn by Nani, were made out of yellow cotton with white floral patterns and the big, comfy armchair had been upholstered in the same fabric. Akihito’s old crib, restored by Benno, was standing near the wall and inside it was a blanket and mattress made out of the softest fabrics Akihito had been able to find and a bunny plushie. During the last months Akihito had often stopped by the nursery just to rub the soft materials against his face. There was also a table with a changing mat and drawers and shelves to store diapers, pacifiers, bottles, toys, clothes, wipes and pretty much anything a newborn pup could possibly need. The cream-colored carpet felt soft and furry under Akihito’s feet as he walked across the room, taking one last look around. Yes, everything was ready and waiting for their firstborn. 

“Everything is ready for you, pup. Mommy and daddy can’t wait to meet you,” Akihito whispered, patting his belly. The doctor had said that the labor could start any day now and Akihito had already been having mild contractions once in a while since morning. He wasn’t really scared of giving birth, but he was happy to have an omega-nurse by his side and of course his Alpha. 

Walking into the bedroom Akihito made his way to the bathroom for what felt like the twelfth time that day. When he walked out of the bathroom, he felt a familiar cramp in his lower belly and a backache. Steadying himself on the doorframe Akihito concentrated on breathing through the contraction. After it subsided, he quickly, or relatively quickly, walked over to the bed and climbed on it. 

As was the custom with omegas, Akihito was going to give birth lying in his own bed. Omega’s instincts urged them to seek the safety and familiar scent of their nest while pregnant and especially when giving birth. Akihito could not fathom how beta-women could have their babies in hospitals as much as he respected their right to choose. But for himself, Akihito intended to stay right where he was, safely wrapped up in the soft blankets of his nest and his Alpha’s scent. A protective cloth had been brought to the bedroom and would be spread under Akihito as the labor began and in the bathroom was a basin where Asami could wash the pup after he was born. After giving birth omegas didn’t usually leave their nests for a few days, apart from a few bathroom visits, staying inside with their newborn pups. 

Akihito heard steps from the hallway and he knew that his Alpha was on his way to the bedroom. Asami had been staying home everyday for the last few weeks and even before that he had been working only part time. Everyday he made sure that Akihito ate enough, took several naps and didn’t get involved in anything he deemed too risky, such as walking outside without an umbrella to protect him from the sun or the rain. 

Asami entered the bedroom and saw that the canopy drapes had been drawn shut and he knew that his omega was in the nest. Not that he hadn’t already guessed it, having followed the omega’s wonderful scent all the way upstairs. Opening the drapes a little, Asami looked inside and smiled. His omega was wrapped up in blankets like a cocoon. Seeing Akihito’s blue eyes peeking from under the corner of one blanket, he asked,  
“Everything okay, sweetheart? Are you comfortable?”  
“Yes,” came Akihito’s muffled response from under the blanket, though Asami could still hear the smile in his voice.  
“Have you had anymore contractions?”  
“Two in the last hour.”  
“So, we’re getting closer,” Asami said, patting Akihito belly gently.  
“It’s eight o’clock already, I think it’s better we try to get some sleep. Do you think you’ll be able to sleep?”  
There was some movement under the blanket and Asami took it as a nod. After brushing his teeth and using the toilet, Asami came back and moving some of the blankets aside, he climbed on the bed, closing the drapes behind him. Seeing the pile of blankets move, Asami waited and soon he saw Akihito’s head come out from under the cover as he snuggled close to Asami, yawning widely. 

***

Asami opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. After a few seconds he again heard the noise that had awoken him. Turning his head he saw Akihito standing next to the bed and looking down.  
“Akihito? Why are you up? What happened?” Moving quickly Asami got up and walked to the other side of the bed where Akihito was standing.  
“Alpha… I think my water just broke,” Akihito said, looking at Asami with big eyes.  
“I was having contractions and I thought I’d get up to use the bathroom, but then…” Akihito looked down again at the small puddle on the floor between his legs.  
“It’s okay, sweetheart, I’ll take care of it, just stand right here for a second.” 

Launching himself into action, Asami quickly moved the pile of blankets away from Akihito’s side of the bed and spread the protective cloth on it. Picking Akihito up he gently placed him back on the bed. After getting a towel from the bathroom, he wiped the floor.  
“I’m going downstairs to call the nurse and then I’ll be right back, okay? Just try to relax as much as possible and remember to breathe through your contractions, just like the nurse taught you.”  
“O- okay, came back soon, Alpha,” Akihito’s voice sounded anxious, but then another contraction began and he started to breathe rhythmically.  
Asami half walked, half ran, downstairs and phoned the omega-nurse who was to come and assist Akihito with the labor. 

When he returned to the bedroom, Akihito was breathing his way through another contraction.  
Kneeling on one leg next to the bed, Asami held Akihito’s hand and spoke to him soothingly, praising him and encouraging him as they waited for the nurse, while trying to keep his own nerves in control. It was the number one priority of every mated Alpha to protect their omega and to remove everything from their surroundings that could possibly be perceived as a threat or that could cause their omega distress. But right now that was not possible and listening to his omega’s distress sounds without being able to ease his pain made Asami feel extremely uneasy and helpless. It was not unheard of for upset Alphas to tear up furniture when their omegas went into labor. 

Akihito again felt wetness between his legs and knew that his birth canal must have opened already. Male omega’s anatomy looked a lot like a beta male’s or an Alpha’s, except for the noticeable difference in size and musculature. Omegas were much smaller in height and body build, most of them quite lithe and delicate. The genitals of a male omegas were very small, whereas their rectums were often much more sensitive than beta’s or Alpha’s. When male omegas gave birth, a flexible birth canal opened up in their perineum, directly connected to the cervix and from there to the womb.

After about twenty minutes Asami heard the doorbell ring and quickly he made his way downstairs to open the door. He’d asked for Benno to wait by the gate, to let the nurse in. 

The nurse, an omega in her 50s and with blonde hair in a wispy bun, was wearing a white blouse with a low neckline that revealed her throat to Asami. It was important to appear as non-threatening as possible when assisting at an omega-labor as Alpha’s protective instincts went into high gear during that time and the smallest thing could, and would, set them off. For the same reason the beta-doctor who Akihito had visited could not be present. 

When Asami returned with the nurse to the bedroom, Akihito was lying on a mountain of pillows and panting his way through a contraction.  
“Hello, Akihito. How are you feeling?” the nurse asked, smiling kindly at Akihito.  
“I’m- I’m okay,” Akihito huffed, toes curling as the contraction reached its peak.  
“The contractions have been coming about five minutes apart,” Asami said, placing the nurses bag on the floor near the bed.  
“Okay, so you’re really close then. I’ll just quickly wash my hands and then I’ll check your birth canal, Akihito, so we’ll know how far along you are.”

Asami got on one knee again next to the bed and wiped Akihito’s forehead with a towel.  
“Alpha… Hurts…” Akihito whimpered as his contraction finally subsided, his body going limp.  
Asami, forcing his nerves into submission so as not to show his uneasiness to Akihito, bent his head to kiss Akihito on the cheek.  
“I know, sweetheart, I know, but it’ll be over soon. Here, I brought water for you, you need to keep yourself hydrated.” Lifting the rim of the glass to Akihito’s lips, Asami helped him drink.

The nurse exited the bathroom and walked closer to Akihito’s side of the bed.  
“Are you ready, Akihito?” she asked, patting him gently on the knee and sitting at the foot of the bed. 

“If your Alpha will hold up your other leg and bend the knee a little, just like that, then you can rest your other foot on my thigh here,” the nurse instructed Akihito, helping him to keep his legs spread.  
“Okay, now I’m going to gently examine your birth canal, like this…” her voice faded away for a few seconds as she felt around between Akihito’s legs.  
Akihito tried to stay as relaxed as possible when he felt the nurse’s fingers probing inside him.  
“You’ve almost fully dilated, Akihito. Only about one finger-width left and- okay, now you’ve got another contraction coming, it’s okay, just breathe through it, exactly like that, very good Akihito,” the nurses voice was warm and soothing. Akihito whimpered again as he felt the familiar tightening in his belly and the backache. He almost felt like he should push, but he knew that he had to wait. Squeezing Asami’s fingers he breathed rhythmically for what felt like an eternity until the contraction finally ended.  
“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. I’m right here with you. It’ll all be over soon and you’ll finally get to meet our pup,” Asami murmured to Akihito, caressing his cheek. 

With Asami holding his other leg and his other foot resting on the nurse’s thigh, Akihito breathed through his contractions, his fingers laced with Asami’s, squeezing them in time with the contractions. When the contractions were only two minute apart Akihito suddenly felt a strong urge to push. 

“Now, wait until the contraction begins, inhale deeply and then push as hard as you can. I’ll tell you when,” the nurse instructed Akihito.  
Akihito turned to look at Asami, panting as he waited for the contraction to begin.  
“You can do it, sweetheart. Just a few pushes and it’ll be over,” Asami said and bent his head to kiss Akihito on the forehead.  
“Okay, Akihito, get ready. Inhaaale… and push!”  
His whole body tensing, Akihito lifted his head and shoulders, channeling every ounce of strength he had into pushing the pup out. The pain was increasing and Akihito felt like he was being ripped to pieces, but he continued to push through it.

From thereon the labor progressed very quickly and after only four contractions Akihito felt the pup slide out with the help of the nurse. Gasping and arching from the sudden spike of pain going through his body when the pup’s shoulders came out, Akihito waited for it to ease before carefully allowing his body to go limp.  
“Pup… Alpha, where is he?” the words coming out in a series of gasps as Akihito craned his neck to see between his legs.  
“Right here, sweetheart. It’s a boy, a healthy boy,” Asami said with a soothing voice, taking the pup from the nurse and placing it on Akihito’s chest.  
“Congratulations!” the nurse said, patting Akihito on the thigh.  
“You did so well, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you, I love you so much,” Asami murmured, kissing Akihito on the forehead and wiping the sweat off of his face with a towel.  
Tenderly holding in his arms the tiny whimpering pup, Akihito whispered,  
“Alpha, I’m so happy,” and then promptly burst into tears.

After allowing the new parents to marvel at their firstborn for a while and instructing Asami on how to cut the umbilical cord, the nurse took a towel from the bed and spoke to Akihito,  
“Akihito, now you need to let your Alpha take the pup for a little while, just for a moment,” she reassured Akihito on seeing his worried expression, “because I have to get the placenta out and the pup needs to be cleaned.”  
Akihito looked at Asami with worry in his eyes, but handed the pup over to him.  
“Sweetheart, I will only be in the bathroom, you can hear me the whole time. After the nurse has helped you to deliver the placenta and cleaned you up, you can nurse him.”

Even as the nurse began to apply light pressure on Akihito’s belly, his eyes followed Asami all the way to the bathroom.  
“Alpha?” Asami could hear Akihito call him as soon as he entered the bathroom.  
“Right here, sweetheart, not going anywhere. Our pup is fine, I’m just cleaning him up a little,” Asami spoke as he gently washed the whimpering pup in a basin.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ll get you back to your mommy soon,” Asami spoke calmly and carefully patted the pup dry with a soft towel.

When Akihito had been cleaned and the protective cloth removed from the bed, he was once again reunited with his pup.  
“Now, Akihito, before I go I would like to see you to try and nurse him once. Though your birth canal has almost closed up already, you’ll be experiencing some soreness in that area for a few days so it might be easier for you if you turned to your side instead of sitting up and put the pup down right next to you.”

Slowly turning his body, feeling like he’d been run over by a horse carriage, Akihito very cautiously laid the whimpering pup down on the mattress next to himself, guiding his head towards his nipple.  
Though the pup latched on very quickly, nothing happened and Akihito began to panic.  
“There’s no milk… What do I-“  
“Calm down, Akihito, you have to give it a little time. Your body is working as fast as it can. Just wait a little for the pup’s sucking motions to activate the milk flow,” the nurse instructed Akihito.  
After a minute Akihito finally felt his milk draw down and begin to flow. Breathing in what felt like the first time in eternity, Akihito relaxed and kissed the pup’s head. 

“Alpha, he’s got so much hair and it’s all dark, like yours,” Akihito murmured, not being able to tear away his gaze form the feeding pup.  
“Yes, he does, but his scent is a lot like yours,” Asami said, bending to sniff the pup’s head as it was making small snuffling noises, it’s tiny fingers grasping at Akihito’s skin.  
Akihito bent his head and inhaled deeply of his pup’s scent and then licked a stripe on its cheek. Asami also did the same, licking a long stripe over the place where Akihito had first marked the pup, marking it as his young and part of their family. Scenting their pups was important to Alphas and omegas as it identified them to others as belonging to a certain family. 

After thanking profusely the kind omega-nurse and helping her pack her things, Asami escorted her to the gate, though he was very reluctant to leave Akihito alone even for a minute. Hurrying back, Asami grabbed a banana and a chocolate cupcake from the kitchen before going upstairs. 

The sight awaiting him in the bedroom made the Alpha in him swell with pride. Akihito was deep asleep with their newborn pup nestled tightly against him in the middle of the bed. The pup had been diapered, but Akihito had not wanted to put any pajamas on him as he preferred to use his own body heat to keep the pup warm, as usually was the case with omegas and their newborns. 

Moving as silently as possible, Asami pulled a blanket over them, making sure that the pup’s face was above the edge. Positioning himself on the other side, Asami lay down on the bed, sighing wearily, but with a deep satisfaction in his heart. Listening to the quiet breathing of his omega and inhaling the mingling scents of his omega and their firstborn, which told him they both were healthy and calm, Asami’s face relaxed into a gentle smile. 

Lifting his hand to gently caress Akihito’s cheek, he whispered,  
“There is no me without you, sweetheart. There is only us.”


	12. August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter, it's kind of a short epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments and I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

Reclining in a lounger chair on the veranda Asami watched his omega bathing their pup in the pond. Holding him tightly in his arms, Akihito carefully bounced the giggling pup up and down in the water. The afternoon sun dappled their skin as they stood in the water under the fragrant frangipani tree. Kai splashed the water with his chubby little hands every time his mother lowered him in the water, squealing with joy. Akihito’s face was alight with happiness as he played with his pup. 

After a while Asami got up and picking two towels with him, walked over to the pond.  
“Time for a little break, you two. I think it’s Kai’s feeding time and you need to eat too, Akihito. Remember that you are eating for three,” Asami said as he took Kai from Akihito so that the omega could climb up from the pond. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Akihito answered happily as he toweled himself dry and wrapped the plush white towel around his middle, his swollen belly clearly visible under it. The pregnancy was progressing smoothly and was now in its second trimester. Asami had monitored Akihito’s eating and resting very closely during his first pregnancy and this time was no different. Urged very strongly by his instincts, the Alpha never let Akihito leave the house alone and made sure to surround him and their pup with his scent at all times.  
“Remember, if you can’t smell me, you are too far away,” he’d told Akihito soon after they’d found out Akihito was pregnant with Kai. 

Akihito had happily and obediently acquiesced to his Alpha’s will, mostly because he felt the same instinct as well. Being away from his Alpha for an extended period of time when he was pregnant made him anxious and most of the time when they were together, Akihito preferred to have some kind of skin contact with his Alpha. 

Asami walked over to the lounger chairs, toweling Kai carefully as the pup continued to flail around with his arms and giggle. After Akihito had settled down on one of the chairs, Asami handed the pup to him.  
“I’ll go get you something to eat,” he said.  
“Thank you, Alpha” Akihito smiled at Asami and took Kai in his arms. The boy looked at Akihito with his big blue eyes and gurgled happily. While it was clear that Kai had his mother’s eyes, his black hair and lips resembled his father’s. 

Taking a diaper from the table next to the lounger chair, Akihito quickly put it on the wriggling pup and kissed his belly button.  
“Is it lunch time for you, my little pup?” Akihito nuzzled Kai’s tummy and kissed him on the nose, making him giggle again.  
“Yes, yes it is, yes it is,” Akihito said smilingly, punctuating the words with kisses on Kai’s tummy and face. Getting the pup situated in his arms, Akihito brought him closer to his nipple and waited for Kai to latch on, which he did very quickly, making adorable little snuffling sounds as he began to suckle eagerly. Bending down to nuzzle his cheek, Akihito inhaled the milky scent of his pup and sighed contentedly. 

“There’s my little pup, make sure to get your tummy full now. You want to grow up big and strong like your daddy, don’t you?” Akihito whispered soothingly to the pup.  
Akihito wondered how he would able to continue to nurse Kai as his pregnancy progressed and his belly grew bigger. Omegas continued to nurse their pups until the age of two and Kai was now eight months old, so he would only be a little over one year old when his sister would be born. 

Akihito loved nursing his pup, it filled him with a deep sense of contentedness and happiness, though it also meant that he had to make sure to eat enough food for his body to be able to produce milk and sustain the pregnancy. He’d also noticed that he needed more sleep than normally and nowadays when he put Kai down for his afternoon nap he usually took one himself too, a habit strongly encouraged by Asami. Akihito loved spending time with Kai in the nest-like space of their canopy bed and over time he had brought in more blankets and pillows, so that he could burrow himself in the middle of them, like in a cocoon. Asami had complied with his omega’s nesting instincts and simply moved the mountains of blankets and pillows aside in the evening to make a little room for himself. Kai slept in his crib on most nights, but sometimes, after getting up in the middle of the night to nurse him or to change his diaper, Akihito brought Kai to the canopy bed with him, carefully placing him in between himself and Asami. 

While Kai nursed, Asami brought a tray with food to the veranda, setting it on the glass table. When the little pup finished and Akihito lifted him up to burp him, Asami stepped closer.  
“I’ll burp him, you need to eat,” he said, taking the drowsy pup from Akihito’s outstretched arms.  
“Thank you, Alpha,” Akihito got up from the lounger chair and walked over to the table, sitting down. He was feeling quite hungry from playing with Kai and nursing him and piling his plate full with food, Akihito began to eat as he watched Asami walk in a big circle on the lawn with their little pup in his arms. Asami was wearing black shorts and nothing else except for a white cotton cloth flung over his left shoulder.

As it was August, the hottest time of the year, the branches of the fruit trees in the garden were drooping with oranges, peaches, mangos and apricots. Akihito loved to walk around the garden showing Kai the colorful fruits and flowers in it. Kai was still too young to actually eat fruits, but he enjoyed the multitude of colors and shapes shown to him.

It only took a minute or so for Kai to emit a quiet burp and after that only few minutes more for him to fall asleep, cradled in Asami’s arms. Asami moved under the veranda canopy to shield Kai from the hot August sun and sat in a white bamboo chair by the table.  
“Are you tired?” he asked Akihito, who was still eating his grilled fish.  
“A little,” Akihito smiled gently, reaching over to caress Kai’s cheek. The pup lay in Asami’s arms, utterly relaxed, eyes closed and breath coming in small puffs.  
“After you’ve finished your food, we’ll put Kai down for a nap in his crib and then you’ll take one too,” Asami said, his voice firm but gentle.  
“If we are going to visit Nani today, you have to rest first,” he continued.  
Akihito smiled at the thought of seeing Nani again. His grandmother usually visited them at least twice a week and two times she had taken care of Kai while Akihito and Asami went out for a few hours. She would happily have babysat more often, but as an omega Akihito simply could not handle being separated from his pup for longer periods of time, something Nani understood only all too well. 

Asami mostly worked from home nowadays, because the idea of leaving his pregnant omega and pup home alone was simply not a viable option. And it was not like he needed to work in the first place, having made enough money to be able to provide his family a very comfortable life for the rest of their lives. Before Akihito had entered his life, Asami had sought his enjoyment in life from his work, in the Cabinet and in his private business deals, but now neither one of those things felt important anymore. Having a family had shifted his priorities completely. Now, Akihito and Kai came first, in every aspect of his life. There was no more “me”, if there had ever been, only “us”, his very own little circle of love. 

Putting down his fork, Akihito drank the last of his water and got up from his chair. Together with Asami he walked upstairs and to the nursery. Asami laid the soundly sleeping pup in the crib and Akihito tucked him in with the soft blanket. Bending over, Akihito kissed Kai softly on the forehead and nuzzled his cheek carefully. 

“He’s growing so fast,” Akihito sighed wistfully as they walked out of the nursery, “my little pup.”  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart, he’s still going to need his mommy for a long time. And soon we’ll have a new pup, too” Asami said, his hand wrapped around Akihito’s middle.  
Akihito looked down to his belly and caressed his bump gently.  
“I know,” he said and looked up at Asami, “I’m so happy, Alpha. I’m so very happy.”

In the bedroom, Akihito picked out a new pair of briefs from the closet and them climbed on the bed, lying down next to Asami. 

Listening to the quiet whirring sound of the ceiling fan, Akihito closed his eyes, letting his Alpha’s scent calm him down as he drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Asami watched his sleeping omega, curled up close to him, hand protectively placed on his belly. Feeling a deep sense of happiness and contentedness fill him, he whispered,  
“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.”


End file.
